CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA
by frank74
Summary: un piromano y una bipolar consiguen el puesto de guardias nocturnos en Freddy fazbear pizza en busca de aventura, pero terminaran descubriendo secretos que no esperaban y de paso le aran la vida (o muerte) imposible a las atracciones del lugar con ayuda de personas que no esperaban , y aran amistades mucho menos esperadas y todo eso en una semana de trabajo -ya no se aceptan Oc-
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, si, se que se estarán preguntando que mierda hago escribiendo otra historia si todavía no termino la primera, bueno, la idea me llego a la cabeza mientras escuchaba una canción de zarcortplay sobre fnaf, y bueno, la idea me estuvo jodiendo y yo decia que no pero paso algo que no me esperaba...que explicare al final del capitulo**

 **aclaraciones**

 **(hola)- el autor hablando directamente a los personajes**

-hola- personajes hablando

-"hola"- llamada

-" _hola"_ \- -personaje pensando

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **UN PIROMANO Y UNA BIPOLAR**

 **En un vecindario común y corriente cuyos habitantes tenían puesto unos ¿tapones para oídos? Bueno, cada quien con sus cosas…los habitantes de ese vecindario estaban haciendo sus tareas matutinas, tales como barrer la casa, limpiar la vereda entre otras cosas, todo era paz y tranquilidad… pero fue interrumpida por una explosión cuya onda expansiva apenas y movió unos cuantos pasos a las personas**

 **Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se originó la explosión, una casa de dos pisos con un garaje y cercada con vallas de metal, pero los llamativo era que del garaje salía una gran cantidad de humo que se disipaba poco a poco y de entre el humo salió un chico de alrededor de 18 años que estaba cubierto de cenizas y al salir de la cochera callo de rodillas al piso con la mirada dirigida al sol , pero solo estuvo durante unos segundo así para luego caer completamente al suelo y perder la conciencia poco a poco… pero rápidamente la recupero al escuchar el grito de alguien que conocía perfectamente**

-¡ALAAAAAAAAAAAN!- **por el tono de voz se podía saber que era una chica y estaba enojada, eso se confirmó cuando la puerta de la casa fue abierta de un portazo por una chica de alrededor 18 años, rubia, con ojos de color amarillo y bien desarrollada-** cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si vas a experimentar con químicos volátiles no lo hagas en la casa, la última vez que lo hiciste incendiaste la casa-

\- unas mil veces- **dijo con indiferencia-** ahora, si no tienes nada más que decirme mejor…- **no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica le tiro un periódico en la cara-** y esto?

\- es fácil, o buscas trabajo y traes dinero o te buscas otra casa- **la chica sonrió burlonamente antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la casa**

 **-** mierda, mejor busco uno para ahora, es capaz de cumplir con lo que dijo- **y así salió de la casa con el periódico a mano para empezar su búsqueda de empleo –** bueno, ¿a dónde me dirijo ahora?- **abrió el periódico y se sorprendió al ver que en todas las paginas estaba escrita la palabra "jodete" de tal manera que era imposible leer algo** \- Tara hija de puta-

 **Y así, el pobre diablo…**

-¡¿a quien le dices pobre diablo?, escritor de cuarta!-

" **Cállate y deja de romper la cuarta pared o hago que tengas YAOI con Bonnie y el será el seme, tú decides"**

 **Alan apareció en una esquina mientras hacía círculos en el piso con uno de los dedos de su mano mientras decía cosas como "** nadie me respeta **" o "** donde quedo el respeto a los piromanos **" entre otras cosas inaudibles**

" **ya déjate de mariconadas y ponte a buscar empleo"**

 **Y como si no hubiera pasado nada el chico estaba parado con su típica actitud y sonrisa de témanme perras, soy el puto amo.**

-si eres tan listo señor escritor, dime a donde tengo que ir- **se quedó parado mirando el cielo, sin obtener respuesta del genial y súper espectacular escritor, hasta que un folleto que solo dios (y el escritor) sabe dónde lo golpeo en la cara.**

 **El chico simplemente tomó el folleto para luego doblarlo y limpiarse la nariz para tirarlo a un lado –** gracias, lo necesitaba, pero sigo esperando alguna respuesta- **y en lugar de recibirla otro folleto lo goleó en la cara, lo volvió a tomar para luego decir-** ya me limpie la nariz pero gracias de todos modos- **volvió a tirar el papel aun lado pero no paso ni un segundo para que otro folleto se le pegara en la cara -** ¡pero que mierda quieres lograr tirándome estos putos papeles!- **grito con enojo**

" **a mí no me levantas la vos pendejo de mierda"**

 **Antes de que el autor terminara de hablar Alan ya se encontraba nuevamente en una esquina mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles**

" **ya te dije que pares con tus mariconada"**

 **El chico ya se encontraba nuevamente parado antes de terminar de hablar-** ya, pero que genio el tuyo- **dijo con enfado''**

" **¿Qué dijiste maricón?"**

 **-** nada-

" **más te vale, ahora lee el folleto o aquí se termina la historia** "

-está bien, pero no te enojes- **dijo con un poco de burla antes de empezar a leer el folleto-** a ver que hay aquí, gran inauguración… blablablá, freddy fazbear pizza… blablablá, buscan guardia nocturno, paga de dos mil por semana y paga extra por trabajar los fin de semana… suena interesante, pero el nombre se me hace conocido… capas que lo escuche por la calle, ahora voy por el trabajo- **y así empezó su caminata hacia la pizzería…**

" **es por el otro lado, pendejo"**

 **-** por eso digo que por aquí- **empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado… pendejo**

 **Al llegar a la pizzería, ya se había sacado toda la ceniza que tenía en el pelo, cara y ropa, se encontró con una gran cantidad de niños corriendo de un lado a otro, las madres de los niños iban detrás de ellos tratando de calmarlos mientras los padre, u otros hombre, en su mayoría adolescentes, miraban a ciertas meseras rubias con gran… "personalidad"**

-bueno, donde será que esta la oficina del dueño **\- y así empezó a caminar por toda la pizzería durante treinta minutos sin encontrar la oficina del dueño** \- ¡carajo!- **exclamo con enojo, iba a seguir lanzando insultos al aire pero fue detenido al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro, y giro su cabeza para cruzar su mirada carmesí con la esmeralda de una chica de su misma estatura que rondaba entre los 18 y 20 años, tenía pelo ¿azul? Hasta sus hombros y de su cabeza sobresalían orejas de ¿conejo azul?... okey eso era raro, al menos vestía medianamente normal, usaba una camisa blanca y chaleco azul que resaltaban su "personalidad", una falda azul que llegaba a medio muslo y medias negras hasta medio muslo y unos zapatos con tacón azul**

-disculpa, ¿estás perdido?- **pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa**

-¿Qué me delato **?- preguntó con algo de burla y sarcasmo**

-bueno, has pasado por esta sala más de cinco veces, ¿estás buscando algo o a alguien?-

-sí, de hecho estoy buscando la oficina del dueño para pedirle el puesto de guardia nocturno **\- el chico no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la chica cambio por un segundo a una que mostraba malicia pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad**

-tu tranquilo, es fácil perderse por aquí, además, la oficina del jefe está prácticamente oculta para que ningún niño ni otra persona lo moleste **\- dijo para empezar a caminar siendo seguida de cerca por Alan**

 **Al llegar a la oficina el chico entro en ella sin siquiera tocar la puerta o anunciar su llegada, mientras la chica miraba la puerta por la que había cruzado el chico, con una sonrisa maliciosa**

-creo que les avisare a los otros que tenemos a un nuevo compañero de juego-

 **Mientras tanto el chico se encontraba en frente de un hombre que rodeaba los cincuenta años, tenía algunas canas y estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera**

-¿puedo ayudarlo en algo, joven?- pregunto el hombre

-sí, quisiera pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno- **ante esto, el hombre sonrió maliciosamente antes de preguntar**

-bueno, antes de darte el puesto tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, primero, ¿tienen más de 16 años **?- en respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del menor** -bueno, ¿tienes experiencia en este tipo de trabajo **?- ante esta pregunta, alan se puso nervioso**

-bueno, antes trabaje como guarda bosques-

-¿y que paso?- pregunto el hombre

-bueno… se incendió- **dijo un poco nervioso**

-es el mismo que **…- Alan lo interrumpió rápidamente**

-sí, es el mismo **\- sabía que si hablaba mucho de ese tema ese hombre terminaría por descubrir que él fue la causa del incendió**

-está bien, con eso es suficiente, tienes el empleo, te veo aquí a las once de la noche para explicarte mejor lo que tienes que hacer- **el chico estuvo a punto de abandonar la oficina pero el hombre lo detuvo- espera- Alan estaba sudando a mares, temía que lo hayan descubierto** -estoy muy olvidadizo últimamente, antes de contratarte tienes que firmar el siguiente contrato, tienes que poner tu nombre aquí, tus iniciales aquí y firmar aquí y aquí- **dijo mientras señalaba cada sección del contrato cosa que el chico hiso rápidamente, trató nuevamente de abandonar la oficina pero nuevamente fue detenido por el hombre** \- perdón, nuevamente me e olvidado de algo importante- **y le paso una bolsa de plástico con el uniforme de guardia de seguridad que consistía de una camisa purpura y una corra purpura con visera negra que tenía escrito la palabra seguridad** \- a partir de ahora este será tu uniforme, otra cosa, no importa que pase no podrás renunciar hasta a ver pasado mínimo una semana, luego de cumplir una semana de trabajo eres libre de continuas o renunciar- **el chico no espero ni un segundo y ya había abandonado tanto la oficina como la pizzería para dirigirse a su casa a dormir lo que le resta del día**

 **Al llegar a su hogar fue recibido por un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Tara, golpe el cual devolvió con un puñetazo al estómago de la chica iniciando una pelea que duro unos cuantos minutos**

 **Y mientras los pendejos están…**

-¡¿a quién mierda le dices pendejos?!- **gritaron ambos**

 **(¡a ustedes, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?!)**

 **Fulminaron con la mirada al cielo, aunque en realidad estaban mirando el techo de la casa, para luego separarse dando como terminada la pelea**

-cambiando de tema, ¿conseguiste un trabajo o tengo que correrte de la casa?- **pregunto la chica**

-conseguí uno de guardia de seguridad nocturno en una pizzería cercana, pero no me acuerdo como se llama- **puso su mano en la barbilla mientras dirigía su vista hacia arriba tratando de recordar**

 **-¿** Freddy fazbear pizza?- **pregunto con burla**

\- exacto, pero ¿Cómo sabias el nombre?, según se, la pizzería se inauguró hace poco-

-me estas jodiendo, ¿no?- **la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos-** lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿me estas jodiendo?- **el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza-** ¿seguro?- **el chico asintio para que Tara** **seguidamente diera un grito muy agudo (mode fangirl: on)-** viste a freddy? A chica? A foxy? O mejor aún, ¡viste a bonnie!- **empezó a hablar con mucha alegría para terminar gritando el ultimo nombre**

 **-** ya cállate- **seguidamente le golpeó la mejilla derecha con la mano abierta haciendo que dejara de gritar (mode fangirl: off) pero la chica le devolvió la bofetada con una mucho más fuerte**

 **-¿** que no te enseñaron que a una mujer nunca se la golpea?-

-ni si quiera te comportas como una- **la chica lo patio en el estómago haciendo que callera al piso en posición fetal**

 **-** ya cállate, ahora dime si viste a los putos animatronics-

-¿anima-que?-

-¿viste a un oso, gallina, conejo o zorro robots?-

-no, pero vi a una chica peliazul con orejas de conejo- **eso sorprendió a la rubia, la cual rápidamente tomo de la muñeca al peinegro para llevarlo al segundo piso de la casa, mas específicamente a su habitación**

 **Al entrar en el cuarto, tiró al chico en la cama y se dirigió a un escritorio de madera para tomar la una computadora portátil y poner en ella un juego ya muy conocido por los lectores de esta historia, exacto, el juego es… pac-man… ok, no, es five night at freddy´s para empezar a explicarle la historia del juego**

 **-** ósea, hay unos muñecos embrujados por almas de niños que quieren venganza por haber sido asesinados por un tipo que vestía de morado y esta marioneta es la que puso el alma de los niños en estos bichos- **dijo resumiendo la historia que le conto Tara**

 **-** prácticamente, si, ahora a lo importante, o me consigues el trabajo o te vas a buscar otro lugar para dormir- **y así, Alan empezó su caminata hacia la pizzería para no quedarse sin hogar**

 **Tardo unas cuantas horas pero pudo convencer a su jefe para que dejara a Tara trabajar junto a él, en estos momentos se encontraba en el sótano de la casa llenando un gran bolso con diferentes armas de fuego**

-creo que con esto será suficiente para pasar la noche **\- tomó el bolso y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir el resto del día**

 **11:00**

 **Ambos chicos se prepararon para dirigirse a la pizzería, alan tenia puesto una remera negra, una chaqueta roja con bordes naranja, un pantalón azul y botas negras, traía puesta la gorra purpura además de llevar su bolso lleno de armas, mientras que Tara, traía puesta una chaqueta amarilla, un remera blanca a tirantes, guantes negros, pantalón pegado al cuerpo negro y botas negras**

 **11:30**

 **Al llegar a la pizzería vieron con asombro como varios empleados del local corrían de un lado a otro tratando de terminar rápidamente sus tares pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de los adolescentes se detuvieron con asombro mientras murmuraban cosas como "van a morir" entre otras**

 **Llegaron a la oficina del jefe el cual rápidamente les dio un paseo por el local, tenía tres show stage, en uno estaban los old, en otro los toy y en el último estaban fredbear, alias: Golden freddy, junto a springbonnie, alias: springtrap, pero no pudieron observarlos detenidamente ya que el hombre los llevó a la oficina la cual tenía dos puertas, al lado de ella habían tres botones y arriba había dos conductos de ventilación**

 **-** en el teléfono hay una grabación que se activara a las doce en punto, en ella se explicara lo que tienen que hacer- **el hombre apenas termino de hablar abandono la oficina perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillo**

 **12 am**

 **En menos de lo esperado sonaron campanas por toda la pizzería dando a entender que eran las doce y seguidamente a esto el teléfono empezó a sonar**

 **-"** ¿hola? Bueno, bienvenido a freddy fazbear pizza y todo eso, la verdad es que estoy obligado a leerte un saludo de bienvenida y otras cosas legales… pero como en este trabajo el tiempo es muy importante no lo diré, vayamos a lo importante, al lado de cada puerta hay tres botones, el botón de arriba cierra el conducto de ventilación con barrotes irrompibles, el segundo cierra la puerta y el tercero enciende la luz de la puerta, y al lado contrario de los botones hay un vidrio blindado, ahora te estarás preguntando paraqué tanta seguridad para ti si lo que se tiene que proteger es a los robots"

-de hecho, no- **dijo tara**

 **-"** los androides tienen un ligero desperfecto, tienen un sistema que les permite diferenciar entre clientes, empleados y todo eso, el problema es que durante la noche su sistema de reconocimiento puede confundir a una persona con un endoesqueleto, y las reglas del lugar dicen que no puede haber un endoesqueleto sin traje o al revés, seguramente si te atrapan te meterán en un traje y bueno, con las vigas y cables que hay es muy probable que una persona muera atravesada por todo eso"-

\- eso nos da una razón más para no ser atrapados, yo pensé que solo te mataban y ya- **dijo alan**

-me olvide de decírtelo-

-"bueno, como dije, para defenderte tienes las puertas y barrotes, pero hay unos inconvenientes, en el escritorio que hay en la oficia hay dos tabletas y una caja musical, a la cual debes darle cuerda cada vez que puedas; una de las tabletas es para acceder a las cámaras de vigilancia y el segundo sirve para arreglar problemas que pueden haber"-

-espera un segundo, ¿a qué problemas se refiere?- **pregunto el chico a la rubia**

 **-** esta pizzería no aparece en ningún juego, así que no sé a qué se refiere- **al decir esto Alan la fulmino con la mirada**

 **-"** el problema está en que alguna de las puertas o barrotes pueden fallar y no cerrara, ósea que cualquier robot va a poder entrar, para eso está la segunda tableta, en ella se podrá reiniciar cada sistema que haya en el local, pero el reinicio durara unos cuantos minutos los cuales son

-esto se _complica_ cada vez más- **dijo tara**

-"por eso, en la primera tableta aparte de poder ver las cámaras y encender luces hay una opción que genera un ruido el cual atraerá al robot más cercano dando el tiempo suficiente para que se reinicie el sistema **"**

-al menos tenemos oportunidades de sobrevivir- **dijo alan**

 **-"** creería que por hoy eso es todo, y por ser la primera noche de la semana solo saldrán las versiones toy y old de Bonnie y chica, y no te olvides de darle cuerda a la caja de música, si esa marioneta llega a salir cierra las puertas, barrotes y ruega que no falle algún sistema… suerte y si sobrevives mañana otra grabación mía te estará esperando **"-**

* * *

 **bueno, como lo prometi, contare el porque escribí esta historia:**

 **estaba yo tratando de escribir el nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia mientras la historia me jodia para que la escribiera**

 **-** carajo, deja de joder que no te voy a escribir-

- _escríbeme-_

 _-_ que no-

 _-escríbeme-_

 **y así estuve hasta que me canse y la escribí... linda historia, ¿no?**

 **y antes de despedirme diré que en esta historia aceptare Oc, pongan lo que crean necesario y envíenmelo por MP, bueno, y si les gusto la historia y quieren otro capitulo dejen un review diciéndolo, bueno, hasta otra**


	2. capitulo 2

**hola a todos, ¿me han extrañado?**

 **(insertar aquí sonido de grillos)**

 **¿es enserio?, ¿nadie?**

 **(insertar nuevamente sonidos de grillos)**

 **(el escritor aparece en una esquina mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles)**

 **alan: bueno, mientras el jefe se recupera aquí tienen el capitulo**

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **Pendejadas y Nuevos compañeros**

 **Si tenían que describir su situación actual dirían que estaban jodidos, luego de una hora de abrir y cerrar las puertas y ductos de ventilación y sin que ningún androide se les acercara no se molestaron en darle la cuerda a la caja de música y mucho menos en revisar las cámaras de seguridad, la marioneta terminó saliendo y entrando en la oficina, pero mejor vemos que paso**

 **2 am**

-Tara, ¿no teníamos que hacer algo con esta cajita?- **preguntó el pirómano**

-la verdad es que no me acuerdo, el chabón del teléfono dijo algo sobre la marioneta- **la chica se quedó pensando un poco antes de recordar algo-** ya me acuerdo, en el segundo juego, había que recargar una caja musical para que una marioneta no salga de ella y mate al jugador- **dijo como si nada**

-¿ósea que de esta cajita va a salir una marioneta y nos matara?- **pregunto con cierta burla**

-¡no!, pendejo, seguramente esta cajita carga remotamente la verdadera caja de música- **pero al terminar de hablar la cajita se abrió y de ella salió una mini-marioneta-** creo que eso significa que…- **no puedo terminar de hablar ya que de una de las puertas se escuchó un ruido**

 **Alan asomo la cabeza pero por la inmensa oscuridad solo noto una silueta y una cara blanca, abrió los ojos al ver eso y rápidamente entro a la oficina y empezó a gritar**

-¡me encontró!, ¡el pedófilo me encontró!- **y siguió gritando hasta que la chica le dio una bofetada logrando calmarlo**

 **-** cállate y dime que mierda te pasa- **dijo muy molesta**

-me encontró, slenderman me encontró- **la chica abrió los ojos al ver la silueta en la puerta, Alan lo notó y rápidamente se puso detrás de la chica y tomándola de los hombros la puso delante de él como si fuera un escudo**

 **-** slender, te juro que nunca quise incendiar tu bosque junto a tu mansión y revistas Yuri- **el chico estaba tan nervioso que incluso le temblaban las piernas –** es más, para compensarlo dejare que te lleves a mi amiga- **al terminar de hablar la chica le dio un gran puñetazo en el estómago y se puso en guardia para enfrentarse al experimento 84-B pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer**

-¿Quién es slender?- **preguntó con vos femenina la silueta en la puerta, la cual entró en la oficina revelando a una mujer delgada con pelo gris y una máscara blanca, la cual una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, una falda marrón oscuro con calcetas negras y zapatos negros, los dos humanos la vieron sorprendida**

-¿entonces no es slenderman?- **pregunto el chico más para sí mismo que para las chicas que lo rodeaban**

-perdón ¿pero quién es slenderman?- **preguntó nuevamente la chica peligris**

-no es nadie, solo un ente sobrenatural que secuestra niños y vive en un bosque- **dijo el chic**

-¿pero quién eres tú?- **ahora fue el turno de la ojidorada**

-eso es fácil, soy marionet, pero pueden decirme puppet o marion- **dijo sonriendo-** ¿y quiénes son ustedes?-

 **-** un momento, ¿no se supone que tú nos quieres matar al igual que todos en esta pizzería?- **pregunto el ojirojo**

 **-** se supone que debería hacerlo- **dijo con una sonrisa cosa que puso alerta a los humanos, Tara saco su katana que trajo pero al escritor se olvidó de mencionar mientras Alan sacaba una de las tantas armas que trajo, más específicamente una escopeta** **Remington 870** –pero tranquilos, me canse de asesinar guardias y ahora simplemente hablo un poco con ellos, o simplemente me quedo en mi caja- **eso relajo un poco a los adolescentes pero no hiso que bajaran la guardia**

 **-¿** cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que dice la verdad?- **pregunto la rubia**

-simple, si los quisiera matar, lo hubiese hecho mientras charlaban sobre ese tal slender- **dijo amablemente sin dejar de sonreír**

 **-** eso es cierto- **dijo Tara**

 **3 am**

-pero que lento pasan las horas en este lugar- **dijo con un poco de molestia el chico**

-pues pasaran mucho más lento cuando tengas a casi toda la pizzería yendo tras sus cabezas- **dijo la robot sin dejar de sonreír (joder, acaso nunca se cansa de sonreír tanto)**

-eso es cierto, si en el juego una hora son casi diez minutos y son una eternidad para el jugador imagínate estar una hora completa en estrés- **dijo la rubia dejando confundida a la marioneta**

 **-** perdón, ¿pero qué juego?- **pregunto la peligris a lo que Tara sonrió con malicia**

 **-** déjame decirte que son famosos, y no me refiero a la pizzería- **y así empezó una larga explicación sobre el que al escritor le da pereza poner**

 **Mientras la chica le mostraba el juego a la marioneta, Alan decidió dar unas vueltas a la pizzería no sin antes tomar del bolso su escopeta junto a dos pistolas** **Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum con balas extras además de una linterna, no se molestó siquiera en revisar las cámaras ****por si algún androide andaba cerca, después de todo eso era lo que él quería**

 **Al salir de la oficina encendió la linterna y pudo observar un pequeño pero angosto pasillo y en una esquina pudo observar el conducto de ventilación, escucho un sonido proveniente de él pero prefirió ignorarlo y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que llego a otro pasillo que unía tanto los pasillo de la derecha y la izquierda de la oficina y en él había una sola puerta**

 **Al cruzarla observo una gran sala con barias mesas y el escenario donde estaban los "golden" y por lo que sabía de tras de cada escenario había una cocina, le sorprendió que el escenario estuviera vacío pero decidió ignorarlo y siguió caminando pero para en seco al sentir que alguien lo observaba**

-lindo lugar, ¿no?- **escuchó una vos femenina, no lo pensó dos veces antes de disparar su arma donde creía que provenía la voz, seguidamente se escuchó un golpe el sonido de un golpe y un quejido, rápidamente se acercó y vio anonadado que se trataba de marionet y no tenía puesta su máscara-** carajo, marionet- **corrió hacia donde estaba ella -** ¿estás bien?- **pregunto preocupado, el jefe le dijo que si les hacía mucho daño a ciertos androides los despediría y ella estaba entre los que no tenías que lastimar**

 **-** sí, estoy bien, tienes suerte de que este reforzada o sino me hubieras hecho mucho daño, pero la mascar quedo hecha pedazos- **dijo mientras sostenía uno de los varios pedazos del objeto**

 **-** al menos tu estas bien- **dijo un poco aliviado sorprendiendo a la marioneta –** si te llegaba a pasar algo grave el jefe me despide- **eso acabo con la alegría de Marion –** por cierto, ¿y Tara?

\- aquí- **se escuchó la voz de la ya mencionada-** estoy probando las diferentes funciones de la Tablet, al parecer cada cámara tiene un micrófono para escuchar y para transmitir es genial, por cierto, parece que el pedobear se acerca a ustedes, está en el pasillo de la izquierda-

-será mejor que regreses a la oficina- **dijo un poco preocupada puppet, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos ya que el chico empezó a avanzar hacia la dirección de old freddy –** espera, ¿qué haces?-

 **Alan empezó a correr en la dirección del oso, atravesó un pasillo en el cual estaban los baños y antes de salir del pasillo se encontró con el androide, parecía tener entre los 18 y 20 años, era un poco más alto que Alan, su cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos y orejas de oso que sobresalían de cabello, marrón, vestía una camisa blanca de bajo de un chaleco marrón con rayas blancas, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color**

-amigo, tienes una grave obsesión con el color marrón- **dijo con su característica sonrisa burlona**

 **-** cállate- **fue lo único que dijo el androide antes de lanzarse contra el chico empezando así una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que claramente iba ganando el robot, "iba", Alan rápidamente tomó su arma y le disparo en la cabeza logrando derribarlo**

 **4 am**

\- que fácil- **dijo un poco cansado el humano**

-¿estás bien?- **pregunto claramente preocupada la marioneta**

\- estoy bien, me he metido con tipos más fuertes que él- **seguidamente miró fijamente a la cámara**

 **-** lindo espectáculo pero todavía no termina- **dijo Tara través de la cámara, al terminar de hablar se escuchó una risa que claramente provenía del pedo… digo oso**

 **-** al fin, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando a alguien como tú?- **eso confundió al chico**

 **-** ¿alguien como yo?-

-alguien que no tenga miedo a jugar con migo- **dijo mientras soltaba una risa algo macabra y desviaba su mirada pero rápidamente la dirigió nuevamente hacia Alan** –pero por desgracia aquí se acaba todo- **sonrió nuevamente de manera macabra**

 **Alan iba a dispararle nuevamente pero sintió como alguien lo tacleaba por atrás, primero pensó que fue marionet pero rápidamente la descarto al ver un par de ojos rojos, pero a diferencia de los suyos estos eran mucho más claros, tenía orejas de conejo y pelo purpura al igual que su chaleco, aparte de eso vestía igual a Freddy**

 **-** cada vez odio más este lugar- **dijo el humano antes de sacarse de encima al conejo e ir tras de freddy, el conejo iba a seguirlo pero la risa de un niño hiso que fuera hacia la sala donde estaba el escenario de los golden´s mientras que marionet siguió al chico mientras trataba de convencerlo de que volviera a la oficina pero no lo logró y paro en un cruce ya que lo perdió de vista**

 **-** tranquila- **dijo Tara atravesó de la cámara-** se mete en este tipo de problemas a diario, ven a la oficina y veamos el espectáculo y de paso te sigo mostrando el yaoi y yuri- **Marion sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, tal vez la chica no le pueda hacer mucho daño físico pero desde que encendió a laptop, la estuvo torturando psicológicamente con esas imágenes y eso que solo fueron unos pocos minutos**

 **4:30 am**

 **Alan buscó por toda la pizzería al oso, pero no lo encontró, se encontró con la misma chica que lo guió a la oficina de su jefe pero prefirió evitarla, no sabía si lo atacaría o no así que decidió volver con Tara, camino nuevamente hacia la sala central y al entrar en el pasillo de la derecha vio como alguien corría hacia la puerta de la oficina, sonrió con un poco de burla y rápidamente tomó una de sus pistola y le dio un certero disparo en su espalda logrando derribarlo que chocara contra la pared**

 **Se acercó y vio que tenía alrededor de 20 años y (inserte aquí descripción de la versión humana de foxy de pole-bear que al autor le da pereza escribirlo) lo que sorprendió al chico fueron las orejas de zorro, el simplemente odiaba a los zorros, ¿por qué?, ni el mismo lo sabía a sí que agarró la escopeta y le disparo en la cara logrando sacarle un poco de su piel artificial dejando ver un poco de sus partes metálicas**

 **Miró al zorro durante unos segundos antes de entrar en la oficina y cerrar la puerta de detrás de él pero antes de hablar fue recibido por un puñetazo en La cara por parte de Tara pero rápidamente giro y le dio una pata giratoria en el hombro derecho haciendo que chocara contra la silla y contra el escritorio tirando al suelo todo lo que había en el excepto el ventilador, lo tomó y lo lanzo hacia el chico, el cual no lo pensó dos veces y le disparo con su escopeta pero en vez de hacerse pedazos cayó al suelo con uno que otro rasguño**

 **-¿** pero de que mierda esta hecho esto **?- pregunto un poco sorprendido Alan**

 **-** me pregunto lo mismo- **dijo la rubia, los humanos dirigieron** **su mirada al robot**

-a mí no me mire, todos en la pizzería nos hemos preguntado eso, incluso cuando la atracción del horror se incendió ese ventilador seguía intacto mientras que a nosotros nos tuvieron que reparar completamente- **eso los dejo sorprendidos-** incluso freddy intento destruirlo pero fue él quien termino lastimado-

-eso es mentira, tú lo sabes- **la vos de Freddy se escucho en la puerta izquierda e intento entrar pero fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza con el ventilador haciendo que cayera fuera de la oficina**

 **Alan se acercó para comprobar el estado de Freddy y al encender la luz del pasillo observó con sorpresa como el oso estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que de su cuello , ojos y cabeza saltaban chispas, intentó cerrar la puerta pero al apretar el botón se escucho un ruido que claramente significaba que la puerta no cerraría, miro al oso una vez mas antes de dispararle con la escopeta (ósea, el pendejo puede disparar un millón de veces esa arma y nadie fuera de la pizzería la escuchara… suertudo), el disparo dejo al pedo… digo Freddy en las mismas condiciones que el zorro que estaba en el otro pasillo, tomó el ventilador que para su sorpresa estaba encendido y ni siquiera estaba conectado**

 **5 am**

 **El chico entro nuevamente a la oficina y miro a Tara**

 **-** di la verdad, tu le lanzaste el ventilador a Freddy ¿cierto?- **la chica rio de forma burlona antes de negar y señalar a la marioneta, la cual tenía la mirada baja con pena-** ¿fuiste tú?- **dijo un poco sorprendido**

-ellos saben que me sorprendo fácilmente, a demás… nunca me cayó bien- **dijo sin subir su mirada, Alan estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue detenido por el sonido de campanas que anunciaban las 6 am (joder, aquí el tiempo pasa a conveniencia… ¿pero de quien?)**

 **6 am**

 **Puppet rápidamente salió de la oficina hacia su caja sin dar tiempo para que ningún humano le replicara nada**

 **-** bueno, será mejor que salgamos- **dijo la chica para luego salir y dirijirce hacia la salida siendo seguida de cerca por Alan**

 **6:15 am**

 **Los adolescentes al llegar a la salida fueron recibidos por su jefe el cual tenía una sonrisa algo forzada pero fue cambiada por una mas boba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la chica, más específicamente a una parte especifica de ella**

 **-** jefe- **dijo un poco enojado el chico, pero el hombre no respondió** \- jefe- **dijo ya enojado, pero aun así no respondió, el chico le dio un puñetazo en la cara logrando su propósito**

 **El hombre miro enojado al chico pero se sintió intimidado al ver los ojos carmesí de Alan**

-bueno, antes de que se marchen quiero decirles que luego de unas horas que el señor ignis pidiera el trabajo para la señorita aeris, vinieron unas cuantas personas más para pedir el puesto, les dije que vinieran a partir de mañana, espero que no les moleste tener compañía- **el hombre no los dejo responder ya que rápidamente entro en la pizzería, los chicos se resignaron y empezaron a caminar a su casa cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, alan formaba una lista de armas para llevar la siguiente noche mientras que Tara pensaba las formas de traumar digo… si, traumar a sus nuevos compañeros de formas impensables**

* * *

 **alan: bueno, ya que el jefe ya se recupero aquí los dejo con él**

 **bueno, me deprimí por un momento pero ya estoy bien y antes de despedirme quiero decir a nikki o nicole o como quieras que te llames, quiero decir algo sobre tus personajes, no pueden tener poderes, perdón... y perdón por también haber jodido a la pareja de otro de tus personajes, es que ya lo tenia planeado desde antes de que comentaras**

 **otra cosa, para todos los que dejaron oc digan el porque quisieron tomar el puesto de guardia nocturno, por ejemplo, por necesidad o por que querían una aventura, y a partir del siguiente cap empezaran a aparecer**

 **bueno, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y si quieren otro capitulo díganmelo por un comentario o MP y si tienen algún consejo para mejorar la historia no duden en dejarlo también en un review o MP, bueno, hasta la siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos he vuelto, el otro dia revise los comentarios y me encontre con una amenaza, me sorprendio por que no creo que mi historia esta tan buena como para que me amenasen a continuarla pero bueno, que se les puede hacer, y se que tarde un poco con la actualización, es que tuve malos entendidos con mi familia y no pude ni tuve las ganas de escribir, pero bueno, lo importante es que el capitulo esta listo y publicado**

 **y antes de dejarlos con el capitulo, quiero decirles que en este capitulo aparecerán todos los Oc que me** **enviaron pero a partir del siguiente capitulo tendrán mas protagonismo, bueno, no los entretengo mas y vayamos al capitulo**

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **LOS NUEVOS**

 **-¿** estas segura de que esto es necesario? **\- pregunto el ojirojo a la rubia**

 **-** tranquilo, además, tenemos que hacer una entrada genial, tenemos que lucirnos- **dijo muy emocionada**

 **-** si tú lo dices… vamos-

 **Mientras tanto, en la pizzería, el jefe estaba en frente de un grupo de personas que rondaban entre los 11 y 20 años, algunos tenían colores de ojos y cabellos raros pero todos tenían los uniformes completos de guardia nocturno**

 **11:50 pm**

 **-** esperen unos cuantos minutos aquí, seguramente ya llegaran y ellos les enseñaran las instalaciones- **dijo el hombre dijo mientras miraba ciertas partes de las chicas pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño temblor que todos sintieron, algunos se alarmaron y otros no**

 **Pero se sorprendieron al ver un tanque de guerra doblar en la esquina mientras se cargaba todo vehículo que estuviera en su camino, ahora sí todos se asustaron y lo hicieron aún más al escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero, al girar su vista hacia el cielo vieron un helicóptero militar aterrizar en el techo del edificio, luego volvieron su vista hacia el tanque para ver como estacionaba en frente de la pizzería, y una compuerta se abrió en la parte de arriba del vehículo al mismo tiempo que la puerta del helicóptero**

 **Del vehículo terrestre salió Alan con dos bolsos grandes que estaban repletos de armas de fuego mientras que del vehículo aéreo salió Tara, la cual tiro una soga y rápidamente bajo del techo mientras ambos eran observados por las personas que estaban con el jefe, todos sorprendidos.**

 **Alan se acercó a su jefe -¿** y con cuál de todas estos pendejos trabajaremos **?- eso ofendió a algunos mientras que a otros no les importo**

-con todas- **eso sorprendió a ambos guardias**

 **-** ¿de dónde carajos sacas tanto dinero para pagarnos todos?- **esta vez habló Tara**

 **-** eso no les tiene que importar, ahora vayan a la oficina que ya casi empieza su turno, y dudo que quieran estar fuera de la oficina junto a todos ellos, o ¿estoy equivocado?-

 **Alan entro al local enfadado por haber sido vencido, Tara empezó a seguirlo mientras le hacía señas a los otros para que los siguieran, caminaron por la pizzería y les enseñaron rápidamente las ubicaciones de cada, uno que otro chico se quedó viendo las… "personalidad"? de cada androide pero rápidamente eran… interrumpidos? Por un golpe de alguna de las chicas, pero principalmente por Tara, la cual disfrutaba golpearlos**

 **12 am**

 **Llegaron a la oficina justo a tiempo para las doce, Tara dio gracias por que la oficina era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos entraran sin problemas e incluso entrarían unas cuantas personas más sin problema alguno, Alan iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono, el cual empezó a reproducir la grabación**

 **-"** ¿hola?, ¿hola?, si estas escuchando esto significa que sobreviviste a tu primera noche **"- eso sorprendió a algunos mientras a otros no tanto** –"bueno, si pensaste que la otra noche fue difícil entonces esta te será imposible, hoy se activaran tanto los osos como los zorros y ballon boy, sorprendente mente este último será el que más problemas te cause"- **eso sorprendió a Alan mientras que Tara seguía igual** –"en cada party room hay un pequeño ducto al cual solo él puede entrar pero el ducto no va a la oficina, el problema está en que el ducto se dirige a un pequeño panel de control el cual mantiene activado un sistema en específico"– **Tara ya se imaginaba que podía suceder** –"uno mantiene activado las puertas y rejas, otro las cámaras, otro el sistema de audio y el ultimo mantiene activado la tableta para reiniciar los sistemas– **los primeros guardias ya sabían que eso era malo** –"si alguno de los tres primero se desactiva solo será necesario reiniciarlo pero si el ultimo se llega a apagar no abra forma de reiniciarlo a menos que alguien entre en el ducto, además de los androides que merodean esa zona, en el conducto solo podría acceder un niño" **Alan desvió su mirada hacia las dos más pequeñas del grupo, una niña de pelo morado y otra de pelo marrón** –"la única manera de que BB no entre en los conductos es cerrarlos con los barrotes, pero hay otro problema"- **(joder, cuantos problemas, di al menos una buena noticia)** –"seguramente pensaras en simplemente cerrar todos los ductos y ya, pero no se puede, contando los barrotes que hay en la oficina y de los ductos solo podrás cerrar dos al mismo tiempo, tendrás que saber en qué momento cerrar cada barrote y para empeorar todo, BB no puede ser atraído a otra sala con el sonido de las cámaras"- **eso les daría muchos problemas** –"bueno, espero que tengas suerte y si sobrevives, mañana abra otra grabación mi esperándote"– **la llamada termino**

 **-** tara, tú encárgate de explicarles a los novatos como son las cosas aquí- **dijo mientras toma las tabletas y revisaba las cámaras… y de paso se burlaba de cada robot que apareciera en las cámaras**

 **1 am**

 **La llamada había terminado a las doce y cuarto, Tara les contó una versión resumida pero muy traumante del juego hasta ahora en treinta minutos dejando a la mayoría con traumas que fueron superados en quince minutos gracias al mejor psicólogo de todos… Alan, que con unas cuantas amenazas con una aka-47 fueron suficientes para ayudarlos**

-muy bien, ahora que todos están bien, ¿porque no nos presentamos?- **todos se miraron desconfiados por la propuesta de la rubia –** entonces empezaré yo, me llamo Tara, tengo dieciocho años y pedí el trabajo porque estaba aburrida y quería acción- **seguidamente dirigió su mida hacia Alan, el cual suspiro antes de empezar a hablar sin despegar su vista de la cámara**

-mi nombre es Alan, tengo 18 años y pedí el trabajo porque si no conseguía empleo, Tara me echaría de la casa, y no mal interpretan lo que dije, vivo con ella pero no somos nada más allá que amigos- **el siguiente en hablar fue un peliazul con ojos rojos pero mucho más claros que los de Alan**

-me llamo Rex y tengo veintiún años, pedí el empleo porque necesito el dinero además de que últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre y quiero gastarlo en algo- **explicó el peliazul**

 **(Inserte aquí presentación de cada personaje, que al autor le da nuevamente pereza escribir todo eso)**

 **Y mientras los pendejos se conocían Alan observaba todas las cámaras en busca de un androide, misteriosamente todos habían desaparecido a excepción de la marioneta, la cual caminaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina, mangle que estaba en la kid´s cove, y BB que por alguna razón estaba ocultando globos detrás de la caja de la marioneta**

 **Mientras que Alan seguía buscando a los robots, estos estaban en el sótano, al cual excedieron a través de un ducto que estaba debajo de cada escenario, en el sótano estaban los tres toy´s, los old y springtrap**

-sigo sin entender porque no le avisaste a BB, magle, fredbear y a puppet de esta reunión- **pregunto foxy**

 **-** a beses pareces idiota, a BB le preocupa más esconder sus globos que matar al guardia, mangle ha estado muy deprimida últimamente y no creo que quiera matar al guardia esta ves- **dijo el freddy original**

-sí, no sé qué le habrá dicho el antigua guardia a mangle para que quedara así- **dijo nuevamente foxy**

 **-** y a Golden y Marion ya no les importa matar a los guardias, incluso ayer Marion paso toda la noche en la oficina con esos dos guardias mientras que Golden desapareció toda la noche- **esta vez hablo el pedobear toy**

 **-** está bien, solo di el asunto por el cual nos hemos reunido- **esta vez hablo el conejo morado dirigiéndose hacia su compañero oso**

 **-** quiero hablar sobre la posibilidad de romper las reglas- **eso sorprendió a todos –** sé que yo, junto a fred y Golden pusimos las reglas para que todos tengamos la oportunidad de matar al guardia, pero la semana pasada ya se nos escapó un guardia y estos dos parece ser que tienen muchas probabilidades de morir- **los otro androides tenían que darle la razón, además de que no podían dejar que otro guardia se salvara**

 **-** tienes un punto a favor tuyo, ahora dinos a que te refieres con romper las reglas- **esta vez hablo la coneja azul**

 **-** quiero que ataquemos todos a la vez, si BB estuviera aquí sería más fácil, pero tenemos que movernos más rápido, y por las zonas donde las cámaras no puede observar- **todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron cada uno a su escenario**

 **1:30 am**

 **Volviendo con el grupo excesivamente grande de guardias nocturnos, Alan seguía buscando a los robots, está observando el escenario de los toy hasta que la señal rápidamente se fue e volvió mostrando a los androides como si nunca se hubieran activado**

 **-** esto es raro- **dijo el chico**

-no tanto- **escucho una vos desde el pasillo izquierdo y sin pensarlo disparo con una de sus pistolas alertando a todos a la vez que se escuchaba a alguien cayendo al suelo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la puerta hasta que un chico de pelo azul y ojos morados se acercó a la puerta y encendió la luz mostrando a Marion con la máscara agrietada, pero en vez de fijarse en eso miraba de arriba abajo a la androide mientras sonreía de manera boba hasta que Tara le dio una patada en la cabeza logrando derribarlo, seguidamente salió de la oficina para ayudar a la androide y ayudarla a entrar a la oficina**

 **El androide miró a Alan y al mismo tiempo su máscara se terminó de agrietar y se cayó mostrando sus ojos negros con pupila blanca**

 **-** a este paso me quedare sin máscaras, más te bale no volver a destruir una o te meteré en uno de los trajes de Freddy- **Alan sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, había encontrado a alguien que le dé casi tanto miedo como su madre o Tara, el chico asintió**

 **Mientras que con el grupo de secundarios cuyos nombres no recuerdo**

-oye- **exclamaron molestos**

 **-** bueno, repasemos los nombre- **dijo Alan**

 **-** Dante- **se presentó un chico de pelo azul y ojos violetas, era el mismo que Tara había golpeado antes**

-Rex- **ahora fue un chico de pelo azul y ojos rojos pero más claros que los de Alan**

 **-** Lola- **Una chica castaña con un fleco azul y ojos verdes oscuro**

 **-** Raymond, pero díganme Ray- **esta vez hablo el que parecía ser uno de los más normal físicamente, pelo y ojos café**

 **-** Irvin- s **e presentó un chico** **de pelo negro y ojos café claro**

 **-** Grecia- **dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos café claro**

 **-** Nati- **dijo una de las dos niñas, tenía pelo marrón chocolate y ojos marrones**

 **-** nikki- **dijo la otra niña, esta tenia pelo ¿morado? Y ojos verdes**

-son muchos, sin ofender pero la mayoría perece inútiles- **para sorpresa de todos la que hablo fue la marioneta, pero ofendió a varios, otros simplemente se**

-en parte tengo que darte la razón, somos muchos, pero no creo que todos sean inútiles- **esta vez hablo Tara para luego sonreír malévolamente-** pero para asegurarse de que no lo sean, creo que una pequeña prueba no estará nada mal- **seguidamente miro a Alan, el cual rápidamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga**

 **2 am**

 **No paso ni un segundo y Alan había logrado que los nuevos que salieran de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Dante reacciono y empezó a patear la puerta mientras gritaba**

-¡hijo de puta, abre la puerta o juro que cuando entre te **(censurado por palabras capases de traumar a alguien** ) y eso solo cera el inicio, porque cuando haya cortado tu **(ósea, que lenguaje tienen los chicos de ahora, y eso que el tipo apenas tiene 15 años)** y!… - **Dante iba a continuar insultando pero fue interrumpido ya que Irvin le tapó la boca**

-ya cállate, solo perdemos tiempo, en cualquier momento puede aparecer uno de esos robots y atacarnos- **dijo seriamente Irvin**

 **-** al menos alguien entendió un poco de mi explicación- **se escuchó la vos de Tara a través de la cámara haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia ella-** como dijo Irvin, en cualquier momento puede aparecer un androide y atacarlos y como dije antes, esto será una prueba-

-tienen que sobrevivir hasta las seis de la mañana fuera de la oficina- **esta vez se escuchó la voz de Alan-** la prueba ya empezó, y les recomiendo que se separen y se mantengan en movimiento, los estaremos ayudando, les diremos en que parte se encuentra cada androide y si se les acerca alguno, ahora les recomiendo que se muevan, por cierto, al lado de ustedes hay un bolso repleto de armas, si saben usarlas no duden en hacerlo, otra cosa, muévanse rápido que cierto conejo se hacer a ustedes- **dijo Alan sin saber que había ocasionado al decir conejo**

 **-** ¿conejo?- **murmuro Ray con la mirada baja y unos cuantos pelos cubrían sus ojos, pero fue escuchado por la chica**

-sí, un conejo se acerca a ustedes, y no será uno amigable- **Hablo Tara**

 **-¡** conejoooooooooo **!- grito Ray mientras corría por el pasillo con un lanzallamas**

 **Tanto Tara como Alan observaron esto desde la tableta, el chico tomó el ventilador y salió corriendo por el pasillo derecho, doblo a la izquierda al final del pasillo para encontrarse con la pared de fuego que salía del lanzallamas, no perdió tiempo y lanzo el ventilador, el cual atravesó fácilmente el fuego y golpeo a Raymond dejándolo en K.O ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, y con la ayuda de rex, logro ponerlo en su espalda para llevarlo a la oficina pero antes de doblar y adentrarse al oscuro pasillo dijo unas últimas palabras muy seriamente**

-les recomiendo que se muevan- **iba a empezar a caminar pero la tímida vos de Grecia hiso que parara su andar**

 **-¿** por qué no hacen esto?-

 **El chico dejo salir un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar –** él "porque" es muy fácil, va a ver casos en los que tendremos que abandonar la oficina y si ustedes no están preparado para eso morirán al primer paso fue de ella- **eso dejo pensando a algunos**

* * *

 **si, se que algunos me reclamaran el porque sus Oc no dijeron mas haya que sus nombres pero puedo explicarlo, fueron mas Oc de los que me esperaba, si les soy sincero no esperaba que alguien se tomara el tiempo de leer la historia o esperaba tener mas haya de uno o dos review por capitulo, y mucho menos me esperaba que me mandaran uno o dos personajes, tengo casi 10 Oc que me enviaron tanto por privado como en comentario, no me esperaba eso, pero tranquilos, el próximo capitulo se centrara en su totalidad en sus personajes tratando de sobrevivir por la pizzeria**

 **y antes de despedirme quiero decir que si les gustó el capitulo y quieren otro, o vieron alguna error, o no les gustó algún o incluso si tienen algún consejo para poder mejorar la historia no duden en decirlos por comentarios o por mensajes privados, bueno, ahora si me despido, hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando genial y como no tengo nada que decir, vayamos con el capitulo**

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **Sobreviviendo**

 **2 AM**

 **El ojirojo se internó en el oscuro pasillo pero por puro instinto se movió a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar una navaja que cierta castaña le lanzo al no gustarle en nada su respuesta, el chico empezó a correr hacia la oficina y entrando justo a tiempo para esquivar otro cuchillo que esta vez sí terminó clavado en la pared**

 **-** vuelve aquí- **Grecia ya estaba en medio del pasillo e iba a seguir caminando hacia la oficina pero fue detenida por Irvin, el cual la tomo del brazo y la metió en una puerta que estaba en medio del pasillo, rápidamente le cubrió la boca e hiso un gesto con la mano, con el cual ella entendió que tenía que hacer silencio, para luego apuntar hacia la puerta**

 **Grecia se acercó lo suficiente para ver a través del pequeño espacio que había, pudo observar como una silueta caminaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina, por un momento pensó que era alguno de sus compañeros, pero rápidamente cambio de idea al distinguir dos grandes orejas moradas**

 **Mientras tanto, Irvin trato de abrir la puerta que daba hacia el otro pasillo pero esta se encontraba cerrada, forcejeó un poco pero el resultado fue el mismo, con su linterna empezó a alumbrar la sala, encontró algunas partes de androides, unos cuantos endoesqueletos, entre otras cosas, pero nada que pueda ayudarlo a salir de ahí, hasta que en una de las paredes encontró un ducto de ventilación que al sacar la rejilla pudo observar que se dirigía hacia abajo, por un momento pensó en bajar pero no sabía hacia donde lo llevaría**

 **-** bajen por el ducto, los llevara hacia el sótano- **se escuchó la vos de Tara a través de la cámara, el joven dudo por unos momentos pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que vio a Grecia lanzarse, literalmente, por el conducto, rodo los ojos antes de seguirla**

 **2:15 AM**

 **Mientras Irvin y Grecia caían por el ducto los otros guardias salieron de los pasillo justo a tiempo para esconderse de Bonnie, pero antes de poder seguir se vieron obligados a separarse en dos grupos por la sorpresiva aparición del zorro humanizado**

 **El primer grupo estaba conformado por Nati y Nikki y el segundo por Lola y Rex mientras que Dante se quedó en frente al zorro, el ojimorado(?) tenía una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera**

 **-** acabemos con esto rápido, no he fumado durante todo el día y si tengo que enfrentarme a un estúpido robot para lograrlo entonces lo hare con gusto- **rápidamente saco una aka-47 y empezó a dispararle al androide**

 **Mientras tanto, en la oficina**

-¡ese hijo de puta me robo mi arma!- **exclamo enojado el chico mientras que Tara se reía de desgracia y Marion trataba de escapar de la oficina pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se cerró a centímetros de su cara**

 **-¿** y tú a dónde crees que vas?- **pregunto con una sonrisa macabra la chica –** aun me falta mostrarte los fan-art de ti y Golden- **dijo mientras reía, mientras que la sonrisa de la marioneta desaparecía por primera vez en toda la historia**

 **2:30 am**

 **Volviendo con Dante**

 **El peliazul se había quedado sin balas del arma y sin el tiempo suficiente para recargar, se vio obligado a sacar una navaja y empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo el cual estaba perdiendo**

 **-** carajo, no puedo creer que una copia barata de un pirata me esté ganando- **dijo con algo de indiferencia y a la ves con burla**

 **-¿** a quién le dices copia barata?, usted es un marinero de agua dulce y no tiene el derecho de hablarle así al capitán foxy- **el zorro hablo con arrogancia antes de abalanzarse contra el chico dispuesto a atravesarle la cabeza con su garfio, ante eso Dante sonrió siniestramente**

 **-** te lo digo a ti, zorro de porquería- **dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo del androide logrando realizar una de las técnicas más conocidas de defensa personal, usando el impulso que tuvo foxy al correr logro volcarlo y hacer que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate, literalmente, el androide parecía estar convulsionando al mismo tiempo que chispas salían por todo su cuerpo**

 **Dante sonrió victorioso antes de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarros casi vacío junto a un encendedor, tomó el último cigarrillo y lanzo el paquete a la cara del zorro, encendió el cigarro para empezar a disfrutarlo –** nos vemos luego Jack Sparrow- **dijo burlándose del zorro mientras abandonaba la sala sin saber que estaba siendo observado por un conejo dorado en la oscuridad**

 **-** el chico me agrada- **fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras como si nunca hubiera estado allí**

 **3 am**

 **Rex y lola corrieron por el pasillo de la derecha pero tuvieron que separarse al encontrarse con toy chica o también conocida como chik (que originalidad tengo con los nombre), rex entro en una de las party rooms que había mientras que Lola corrió hacia el escenario de los toy, hay se encontró con toy Bonnie, también conocida como bonbon o bon, a cual estaba sentada en el escenario tocando su guitarra, lola intento rodear la sala en medio de la oscuridad pero la coneja se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, la cual al sentir la mirada de la coneja se giró a verla**

 **Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos segundos antes de que bon le sonriera para continuar tocando su instrumento, Lola se confundió un poco pero rápidamente volvió a caminar al ver la figura de toy freddy, también conocido como Frederick o Fred**

 **Entro en una habitación con una gran caja, la cual estaba rodeada de estantes llenos de muñecos parecidos a los robots, pensó por un momento entrar en la caja y quedarse hay hasta que sean las seis pero un sonido la desconcentro y sin tener tiempo para pensar vacío el cargador de su pistola sobre una pequeña figura que se posó en frente de ella pero al alumbrar con su linterna a la pequeña sombre se dio cuenta de que en realidad era ballons boy, del cual salía aceite por sus ojos (a poco esperaban que llorara lágrimas de verdad o ¿sí?)**

 **-** ¡Fred!- **el pequeño androide salió corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba el nombre del oso toy**

 **-** creo que estoy jodida- **la chica empezó a pensar cómo se sentiría estar dentro de uno de los trajes de los androides pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo ya que escucho un sonido como si algo o alguien estuviera golpeando un objeto de metal, siguió el sonido hasta una rejilla que mantenía cerrado uno de los muchos ductos de ventilación, pero se sobresaltó al ver como el objeto de metal que mantenía cerrado el ducto, caía al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo, nuevamente, intento dispara pero eso no sucedió al escuchar el sonido del arma vacía, abrió los ojos para encontrase la cara de Rex a poco menos de un centímetro del arma**

 **3:30 am**

 **El chico tenia las pupilas dilatas del susto, primero se entera de que en este trabajo unos robots tratarían de matarlo, luego era empujado fuera de la única zona segura en todo el edificio en la cual podría sobrevivir y ahora una de sus compañeras casi lo mata, el pobre chico pensó seriamente en abandonar el empleo, pero luego lo pensó nuevamente, era arriesgar su vida en una aventura que seguramente sería genial y si sobrevivía podría decir con orgullo que logro hacer lo imposible, o simplemente renunciar y estar de vago hasta encontrar otro empleo que seguramente sería más seguro y a la vez aburrido, era obvio su respuesta**

 **-** rápido, entra- **Rex no le dio tiempo de responder a la chica ya que la tomo del brazo y la metió dentro del conducto para luego empezar a arrastrarla hasta llegar a la party room donde había estado**

 **3:45 AM**

 **Mientras los otros trataban de sobrevivir y no perder la cordura en el intento, las dos niñas sorprendentemente disfrutaban estar en ese lugar, se encontraron con foxy, el cual cada vez que daba un paso salían chispas de todas sus articulaciones, el zorro las miro durante unos segundo antes de seguir su caminata hacia la pirate cove, mientras que Nati tuvo que sostener a nikki para que no se lanzara contra foxy en un ataque de locura**

 **-** dame unos minutos con él- **nikki trataba a toda costa acercarse al pelirrojo aun sabiendo que este podría matarlo, pero paro en seco al ver como la polla/gallina/pata (díganme que animal es chica, para mí es un pato) se acercó al zorro, lo besó y lo ayudo a ir hasta la pirate cove, nikki dejo de forcejear al ver esa escena pero para nati esa escena fue una señal de que tendría que aumentar el agarre, y eso hizo al ver como la chica sacaba una navaja de gran tamaño y avanzaba hacia la misma dirección que los androides con intenciones nada amables**

 **(Escenas censuradas por contenido violento relacionado con tortura de la edad media y flojera del escritor)**

 **4 AM**

 **Quince minutos fueron los necesarios para que la pirate cove esté llena de aceite, había aceite por todas partes, por el piso, por las paredes, e incluso había en el techo, y en el piso habían partes de androides, más específicamente de los old, foxy se había quedado sin extremidades, lo único que seguía junto era la cabeza y el torso del zorro, sus brazos y piernas estaban dispersados por toda la sala, chica había perdido casi en su totalidad su traje, y su endoesqueleto había perdido en parte sus brazos y completamente sus piernas, y su mandíbula estaba abierta a niveles imposibles incluso para un androide**

 **-** eso te enseñara que foxy es mío y de nadie más- **dijo la pelimorada(?) Muy enojada**

 **-** entiendo él porque destrozaste a chica, e incluso a foxy, ¿pero era necesario que te cargaras a Freddy?- **expreso la castaña, Freddy estaba prácticamente desecho, todo su traje estaba rasgado dejando a la vista gran parte de su endoesqueleto**

 **-** el pedobear se puso en mi camino, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- **le replico nikki**

 **-** ya, dejen de pelear- **dijo Tara, sorprendiendo a las menores al ver la**

 **-** ¿Cuándo llegaste?- **pregunto nati sorprendida**

 **-** llegamos cuando estaban en media masacre- **Dijo ray mientras pasaba su mano sobre el moretón que tenía en su cabeza**

 **-** en un principio íbamos a quedarnos en la oficina, pero nos entretuvimos con su pelea, pero una mancha de aceite ensucio el lente de la cámara impidiéndonos seguir viendo la masacre así que vinimos aquí- **ahora fue el turno de Alan para hablar, iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de no solo sus compañeros, sino que también la llegada del old faltante, los toy, los Golden y BB Y Puppet**

 **Todos, y cuando digo todos eso incluye a los androides, se sorprendieron al ver la escena que había frente a ellos, tanto que algunos abrieron levemente la boca, entre ellos estuvo Dante, el cual aún tenía su cigarro, el cual cayó al suelo, cosa que asustó a varios al pensar que podría iniciar un incendio, pero eso no paso, el cigarro callo en una zona en donde no había aceite**

 **Todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que cierto zorro se encendió y al intentar hablar de toda su cara salió una gran cantidad de chispas para apagarse nuevamente, pero lo que preocupo a todos fueron las chispas que cayeron en el aceite encendiéndolo poco a poco hasta que el fuego se propago por toda la sala**

 **-** que linda escena- **sorprendentemente esto lo dijo Lola**

 **-** e viste mejores- **esta vez hablo el pirómano pelinegro**

 **El fuego iba a propagarse por toda la pizzería pero justo a tiempo, apareció Bonnie con un matafuego tratando de controlar el fuego y evitar que se propague por toda la pizzería**

 **-** rápido, consigan extintores y traigan cualquier cosa que sirva para apagar el fuego- **hablo Tara al mismo tiempo que corría a buscar algo para apagar el fuego, acción que fue imitada por sus compañeros**

 **6 AM**

 **Tardaron dos horas para apagar el fuego, recibieron algunas quemaduras leves y golpes pero pudieron hacerlo y evitar que se propagara por todo el local justo a tiempo para las seis y el final del turno nocturno**

 **La puerta se abrió mostrando al dueño de la pizzería el cual a simple vista se podía deducir que no estaba nada contento**

 **-¡** ignis **!- grito muy enojado el hombre mayor, A lo que el nombrado rápidamente se puso delante de él**

 **-** aquí jefe- **dijo el moreno con una sonrisa torcida**

 **-¿** qué carajos sucedió aquí?- **pregunto furioso, sus facciones cambiaron dejando su rostro de una manera que intimidaba demasiado a Alan**

 **-¿** a qué se refiere jefe **?,** todo está genial- **dijo un poco inseguro mientras que su sonrisa forzada empezaba a temblar, el hombre lo miro directamente, mientras que el pelo de Alan empezaba a emanar humo para luego empezar a incendiarse**

\- si todo esta tan bien como dices, entonces porque la cueva del pirata está hecha mierda y tu estas ardiendo- **dijo sarcásticamente**

 **-** sé que soy ardiente pero…- **miro con duda al jefe para volver a hablar-** pero prefiero a las mujeres y….- **iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de parte de… Raymond (a poco pensaron que fue Tara) ¿por qué lo golpeo?, porque se le canto la jodida gana… que razón más valida ¿no?**

 **-** pendejo, no se refiere a eso, quiere decir de que tu cabello se está incendiando literalmente- **dijo el segundo pirómano, seguidamente a esto, Alan paso su mano por su cabeza pero se terminó quemando**

 **-¡** me quemo!- **grito mientras corría prácticamente por toda la sala hasta que se tropezó y empezó a rodar por el suelo**

 **Tara se acercó tranquilamente hacia el ojirojo con un matafuego en su mano derecha mientras el pobre chico gritaba de dolor, empezó a disparar la espuma hacia su cara, poco a poco apagó el fuego pero cuando el chico iba a agradecerle volvió a rociarlo hasta que quedo tirado en el suelo**

 **-** ignis, ¡levántese!- **dijo firmemente, Alan se paró firmemente delante del hombre con una pose militar y con su cara llena de espuma-** como los nuevos han destruido a los androides será su responsabilidad ocupar los puestos de los androides hasta que sean reparados además de mantener su puesto como guardia nocturno además de que su sueldo será el que pague la reconstrucción de los androides – **eso dejo sorprendido a más de uno de los guardias**

-o mejor, trabajo gratis durante el día, me paga el sueldo de guardia nocturno y le consigo quien reconstruya a los robots en unas cuantas horas y gratis- **esa oferta era tentadora, muy tentadora**

 **-** acepto, pero aun así tendrás que suplantar a los androides en sus trabajos, o sea, tendrás que hacer de mesero, cantante, pirata y otras cosas al mismo tiempo- **Alan estaba jodido, no había pensado ni un segundo los trabajos que tendría que hacer, pero no espero lo siguiente, Tara puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico**

-jefe, yo lo ayudare- **eso sorprendió al chico de sobremanera**

 **-** y nosotras- **dijo nikki mientras era seguida por nati**

 **Rex dejo salir un suspiro antes de sonreír y avanzar hacia el jefe-** yo también los ayudare- **eso confundió a todos, Tara ayudaba a su amigo, nikki ayudaba porque ella destruyo a los old, nati era prácticamente arrastrada por su amiga, ¿pero él?**

 **-** tengo mucho tiempo libre- **aclaro las dudas de sus compañeros**

 **-** nosotros también- **dijo Grecia mientras sonreía y arrastraba a Irvin**

 **Tara miro a los que sobraban, antes de rodar los ojos y dirigirse nuevamente hacia su jefe** –jefe, ¿usted nos pagara más por esto?

-claro, por ofrecerse voluntariamente se les pagara mil por el día de trabajo, excepto al señor ignis- **con eso termino por convencer a los faltantes**

 **6:30 Am**

 **Luego de aceptar cada uno se fue por una dirección diferente hacia sus hogares para prepararse para volver dentro de unas horas sin saber lo que les esperaba en el turno diurno**

* * *

 **bueno, como siempre digo, si les gustó, no les gusto, tienen algún consejo para mejorar la historia o algo parecido no duden en decírmelo por comentario o MP**

 **y antes de despedirme, quiero decirles algo, si quieren ver a sus Oc en otro tipo de situaciones, mucho mas arriesgadas donde haya acción les recomiendo que lean la historia de Angel0scur0 "edén eternal", es una historia que me gusto, pero por el momento esta pausada ya que necesita mas personajes para continuar, y ese personaje puede ser el de ustedes, si les gusto la historia no duden en dejarle sus Oc, e incluso con decirle las características físicas y su actitud el mismo les dará un lugar genial en la historia**

 **y antes de que alguien diga que el me pidió que recomendara su historia quiero decirles que están** **equivocados, lo hago porque el me ayudo un poco en mi primera historia de fnaf, que termine borrando, y siento que le debo una ya que sin saberlo me dio algunas ideas para esta historia.**

 **bueno, ya dije lo que tenia que decir, y ahora me despido deseándoles surte en sus vidas, hasta otra.**


	5. anuncio

**hola a todos, se que muchos se preguntaran para que es este anuncio, bueno, quiero decir que disculpen si pensaron que era otro capitulo(seguramente ninguno lo hizo) pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que este anuncio es para decir algo que me olvide de decir en el capitulo anterior, como ya sabrán, sus Oc trabajaran en el turno diurno durante un día, pero necesito saber que tipo de trabajo pueden tener sus personajes, algunos ya los se, por que me los dijeron, pero hay otros personajes que no se en que puesto ponerlos, por el momento solo me imagino como meseros, parte de la banda, supliendo a foxy, si saben de otro puesto en el cual ponerlos díganme, manden un MP o díganme por comentario el puesto en el cual quieren que sus personajes estén, bueno, hasta otra.**


	6. Chapter 5

**hola a todos, e vuelto de entre los muertos por décima ves este mes pero bueno, no tengo nada que decir, excepto un pequeño anuncio que se dará al final del capitulo, bueno, no los entretengo mas y aquí tienen el capitulo numero cinco**

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **Turno diurno, capitulo relleno y viviendo el infierno**

 **10.45 am**

 **-** Alan, ¿a quién llamaste para que repare a los androides?- **la rubia de pregunto al ojirojo**

 **-** solo diré que es alguien al que conocemos- **el morocho respondió con fastidio**

-está bien, si no quieres decirme a quien llamaste no lo hagas, pero al menos dime como llegaremos a la pizzería, mira que si llegamos en el tanque o en el helicóptero terminaremos ahuyentando a los clientes del lugar- **ante esto el chico sonrió burlonamente antes de caminar hacia el garaje de su casa y abrir el portón para mostrar el vehículo que se hallaba dentro, la chica al observar al vehículo empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza-** no, ni creas que me subiré nuevamente a esa cosa, la última ves terminamos en la azotea de un edificio de más de 40 pisos con el helicóptero de la policía tras de nosotros-

-esa ves fue diferente, además, esta vez solo debo conducir unas cuadras, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

 **11 am**

 **-** están tardando mucho tiempo- **dijo nikki, estaba vestida con el uniforme que su jefe le dio a todos la noche anterior, consistía en una camisa amarilla con mangas marrones y una gorra con los mismos clores pero con el logo del local, el cual era la cara de freddy**

 **-** tranquila niña, ellos deben de estar por llegar en cualquier momento- **a penas termino esta frase, una sombra paso por encima de sus cabeza y al levantar la mirada se encontraron con Alan y Tara cayendo, pero todos pudieron moverse a un lado y esquivar el golpe, Tara había caído sentada en la espalda del chico, y luego escucharon el sonido de algo estrellándose y al girar la vista se encontraron con una moto de carreras(al escritor le da pereza escribir el modelo de la moto) tirada en el piso y barias de sus partes estaban dispersas en el piso para luego volver su vista hacia los recién llegados**

 **-** eso dolió, pero al menos algo amortiguo mi caída- **dijo la chica**

 **-** caíste encima mío- **dijo adolorido el chico, Tara al darse cuenta de eso se levantó y… empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de personas dejando a su amigo tirado en el piso quejándose de dolor-** hola, perdón por la demora, es que salimos tarde y Alan quiso tomar un atajo-

-¿Qué tipo de atajo tomaron?- **le pregunto son cierta sorpresa Ray**

 **-** es mejor que no lo sepan- **dijo con fastidio la chica para luego dirigirse hacia su jefe-** ya llegamos, ¿qué aremos ahora vegete?-

-le pido que me tenga más respeto, señorita Aeris- **dijo con molestia el hombre, pero fue sorprendido por Alan, ya que el chico posó sorpresivamente su brazo en los hombros del hombro sobresaltándolo**

 **-** viejo, Tara no respeta ningún tipo de pervertido, es más, los odia- **al terminar de decir esto, Dante intentó esconderse en medio de sus compañeros en un vano intento para que Tara no lo ve**

 **-** cambiando de tema, necesito saber cuándo llegara el mecánico que usted contactó, señor Ignis- **el jefe le hablo primero con un poco de nerviosismo y luego con seriedad**

 **-** el mecánico llegara dentro de un buen rato- **simplemente eso fue lo único que dijo**

 **-** está bien, dentro de poco empezará a llegar gente a sí que nos organizaremos rápidamente y ya que tuve que llamar a muchos empleados para que la pirate cove estuviera completamente limpia tuve que darles el resto del día libre, así que ustedes se encargaran de toda la zona de los old, primero necesito saber quiénes serán los que cocinen- **apenas termino de decir esto Tara y Grecia levantaron las manos –** está bien, ustedes serán las encargadas de la cocina; para la banda necesitare a dos de usted, como Bonnie sigue intacto con dos será suficiente- **al terminar de decir esto, el primero en levantar la mano fue Rex, seguidamente a eso, Irvin levanto la suya pero con menos entusiasmo-** excelente, ahora necesito que alguien cubra el puesto de foxy- **al decir esto, lola, nati, y nikki levantaron la mano-** muy buen, el resto serán los meseros… **\- dio rápida mirada hacia todos y paro en Raymond –** excepto tú, últimamente Mangle a estado actuando raro y necesito que la vigiles mientras este con los niños- **ante esto el chico acepto –** ya que todo está arreglado será mejor que entremos- **estuvieron a punto de entrar a la pizzería pero el grito de alguien los detuvo**

 **-** ¡Alan! **\- el grito provino de un auto negro que estaba estacionado al frente de la pizzería pero gracias a las ventanas polarizadas que tenía, no se podía ver quién era el que gritó**

 **La puerta del auto se abrió y de ella bajo un chico de alrededor de 18 años, cabello negro con algunos mechones celeste claro, ojos de un celeste parecido al hielo, vestía una camisa celeste, remera negra, un pantalón negro, y deportivas blancas**

 **El chico se acercó a Alan, el cual también empezó a acercarse y al estar a unos cuantos paso uno del otro pararon de caminar y se dirigieron miradas retadoras**

 **-** pensé que los peces no podían salir del agua- **dijo Alan, pero el otro chico simplemente soltó una sonrisa antes de responder**

 **-** yo pensé que los vampiros no podían salir de día- **le respondió el chico confundiendo a la mayoría de los que estaban hay excepto a Tara, Alan reacciono de la misma manera que el chico y respondió**

 **-** ¿Qué haces fuera del agua, sirenita?- **a diferencia de antes esto causo enojo en el chico**

 **-** la verdadera pregunta sería, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu película, vampirito?- **ahora fue el turno de Alan de enojarse, ambos se vieron fijamente unos segundo antes de decir al mismo tiempo**

 **-** ya valiste- **el ojiceleste fue el primero en actuar, se lanzó contra Alan iniciando una pelea, los otros intentaron pararla pero Tara los detuvo**

 **-** tranquilos, mientras no saquen ningún arma de fuego todo estará bien, pero seguramente tendrán preguntas por los insultos que se mandaron- **todos asintieron, incluso el jefe**

 **-** ¿Quién es el chico?- **pregunto el hombre**

 **-** el chico se llama Daniel, y es el mecánico que arreglara sus androides-

-¿Por qué le dijo vampiro?- **ahora fue Lola, la cual ya se imaginaba a Alan con colmillos, una capa negra en medio de la noche en busca de una víctima a la cual arrebatarle su sangre**

 **-** eso es algo chistoso, cuando íbamos a la secundaria, Alan solía vestirse siempre con colores oscuros y con sus ojos rojos, parecía que era un vampiro, y como en ese tiempo estaban de moda las películas de crepúsculo le decían vampiro de twilight, por esa película fue que él le perdió el respeto a los vampiros y que lo llamaran vampiro lo hacía enojar hasta el punto que empezó a quemar vivo a cada persona que le dijera así- **al escuchar eso, algunos tragaron fuerte mente saliva –** y con el tiempo le dejaron de decir vampiro por miedo a salir heridos, pero en su lugar le empezaron a llamar demonio-

-¿y porque Alan le dice sirenita a Daniel?- **esta vez fue Grecia, la cual se imaginó a Daniel en el océano, con cola de sirena**

 **-** también es gracioso, durante la secundaria él era parte del grupo de natación, era el más rápido, y algunos envidiosos le pusieron el nombre de sirenita, y al igual que Alan se enojó, la mayoría de los que lo molestaban aparecían congelados en un cuarto frigorífico que tenía el colegio en su sótano y otros cuantos ahogados en la piscina- **algunos pensaron que esos dos eran asesinos seriales-** y con el tiempo le empezaron a decir tritón-

 **-** ¿para qué carajos tiene un colegio un cuarto frigorífico en su sótano?- **esta vez el de la pregunta fue Irvin**

-ni puta idea, pero bueno, ya están terminando de pelear- **cuando Tara dijo esto, los dos chicos se separaron, tenían la ropa desarreglada y con polvo, moretones por todo el cuerpo y un ojo morado cada uno**

 **-** buen calentamiento, vampirito, no perdiste habilidad en estos meses- **dijo con burlo Daniel**

 **-** lo mismo digo sirenita, pero es momento de dejar las boludeces a un lado, vayamos adentro, hay veras lo que tienes que hacer-

 **Ambos empezaron avacercarse al grupo, pero Alan llevo a su amigo directamente con su jefe**

-jefe, este pendejo es el mecánico que ese encargara de reparar a las chatarras- **y como si Daniel fuese un objeto, Alan lo tomó por los hombros y se lo enseño al hombre**

 **-** la señorita Aries ya me lo dijo, señor Daniel, sígame-

 **Todos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a Bonnie en el escenario tocando algunos acordes, hasta que el jefe lo llamó**

 **-** lleva a Irvin y a Rex al almacén de instrumentos y as que elijan uno cada uno, hoy tocaran con vos- **dijo seriamente el hombre, el conejo humanoide solo miró a los nombrados antes de hacer una seña con la cabeza para que lo sigan –** Grecia, Tara, la cocina se encuentra por allí, encontraran todo lo necesario para cocinar, les recomiendo que empiecen a cocina algunas pizzas- **el hombre le dio las laves de la cocina y he indico donde se encontraba y seguidamente grito-¡** Charlie **!- no paso ni un segundo y del pasillo que conectaba la sala de los "old" con la de los "golden", apareció un chico de alrededor de 19 años, tenía pelo negro y ojos marrones (al fin alguien que parece ser normal en todo este fic), vestía el uniforme morado pero con la camisa desprendida y con una remera negra debajo**

 **El chico se paró en frente del hombre con pose militar -** ¿Qué necesita jefe?- **pregunto con una sonrisa**

 **-** necesito que lleves a este chico con mangle, diles las precauciones que tiene que tener y vuelve, necesito que tengas vigilados a los demás- **el chico lo miro confundido pero aun así llevo a ray hacia la kid´s cove –** ahora ustedes tres- **apuntando a lola, nati y nikki-** vallan a la pirate cove, hay encontraran los disfraces de pirata y apúrense, la pirate cove es uno de los primeros lugares donde los niños van al entrar- **así, las chicas se dirigieron hacia su puesto, mientras que el hombre dirigió su mirada a los dos restantes-** ustedes dos serán los meceros, cada vez que atiendan a alguien tienen que sonreir y decir "bienvenidos a freddy fazbear pizza, ¿que desean?", ahora háganlo ustedes-

 **Alan sonrió normalmente para luego repetir la frase pero cuando dante sonrió, pero lo hiso forzadamente haciendo que su sonrisa fuera perturbadora (a que más de un niño saldrá traumado de ese local)**

 **-** excelente, ahora, si necesitan ayuda pídanle a los que están tocando y a Charlie, ahora tengo cosas que hacer… en un lugar donde no lleguen aquellos demonio- **eso confundió a los chicos, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo porque la puerta, literalmente hablando, fue tirada al suelo dando paso a un mar de niños que se llevaron por delante a los dos meseros, el jefe ya había pirado hace un rato**

 **-** ¡ayuda!- **gritaba alan mientras, literalmente, parecía que flotaba entre los niños como si estuviera en el agua**

 **-** ¡mi cigarro!, juro que matare a todos estos mocosos- **dante estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pirómano, hasta que los niños terminaron de pasar, cayeron al piso pero antes de poder levantarse, fueron apalastados por una estampida de padres, que querían conseguir una mesa para ellos y su familia sin importarle si pisaban o no a los pobres chicos**

 **Para suerte de los jóvenes, la estampida paso rápidamente dejándolos a ellos hechos mierda**

 **-** los matare a todos- **dijo dante**

 **-** y yo quemare todos sus cadáveres- **le siguió Alan**

 **-** me recuerdan a mí, el primer día de trabajo- **dijo Charlie mientras se reia y estaba acompañado de Rex, el cual también reia**

 **-** como carajos es que sobrevivieron a esa masacre- **dijo sorprendido Alan**

 **-** estuvimos todo este tiempo en el escenario- **dijo rex mientras ayudaba a Alan a pararse**

 **-** este día será uno muy largo, mucho más que la noche- **esta vez hablo Dante mientras era ayudado por Charlie a** **pararse**

* * *

 **bueno, antes de despedirme quiero decirles que tengo un pequeño problema que me impide escribir esta historia y ese problema es... que otra historia no me deja de joder para que la escriba, mas específicamente dos, pero si escribo una, la otra no me va a joder hasta de un tiempo, tal ves hasta que termine esta historia esta historia, bueno, quiero que ustedes elijan la historia que escribiré, bueno, aqui van las ideas**

 **1- una historia de super smash bros, donde mostrare un mundo donde tabuu gano la pelea, estarán todos los** **personajes del juego pero en su mayoría serán Oc´s**

 **2- un fic de creepypastas, mejor dicho sobre cazadores de creepypastas, se trata mas o menos de un chico (ni Oc) que en un accidente que involucra a un creepy pierde a toda su familia y amigos, ahora busca venganza contra los creepy y sin querer, se ve metido en problemas mas haya de los que esperaba, a demás de que poco a poco otras personas se le irán uniendo hasta formar un grupo de cazadores**

 **y esas son mis ideas, en ambas se aceptaran Oc´s, ustedes elegirán cual escribiré y para el martes que bien subiré el primer capitulo, otra cosa, en el caso de que sea el segundo fic el que elijan también elijan si quieren que ocupe a Alan u a otro Oc, que ya los tengo preparado, como personaje secundario**

 **ahora si, me despido, si les gusto el capitulo dejen un comentario y si no les gusto... también dejen un comentario, bueno, hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 6

**hola amigos, e vuelto, y seguramente estarán pensando "joder, este tipo subió dos capítulos en la misma semana ¡es el fin del mundo!" y bueno, que pudo decir, me llego la inspiración y empece a escribir, pero bueno, no los entretengo mas y vayamos con el capitulo**

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **(Insertar título del capítulo aquí)**

 **Mientras que Alan y Dante eran arrastrados por el mar de niños y aplastados por la estampida de padres, Daniel había seguido las indicaciones que el hombre le había dado para llegar a partes y servicios para poder reparar a los old, entro en el pasillo de la derecha pero caminaba lentamente, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando, escucho unas risas que parecía que provenía de todas partes pero a la ves de ningún lado, estaba nervioso pero pudo distinguir la puerta donde están los androides y entro rápidamente al cuarto, pero al cerrar la puerta, en medio de la obscuridad apareció una niña, muy parecida a ballon boy**

 **-** como me gusta asustar a los empleados- **dijo la niña mientras reía para desaparecer nuevamente**

 **Mientras eso pasaba Daniel estaba recuperando el aliento dentro del cuarto, al recuperarse prendió la luz de la habitación, dentro de ella había partes de trajes de los androides y algunos endoesqueletos de remplazo, busco un poco entre la habitación a los androides old, no fue difícil encontrarlos ya que estaban en diferentes mesas en el centro de la habitación y en estados deplorables**

 **-** estos androides están hechos mierda, pero si lo que me dijo Alan es verdad, entonces se lo merecen- **dijo mientras se acercaba a los robots-** el viejo me dijo que empiece por reparar a freddy- **se acercó a al ya menciona y con un destornillador que saco de una caja de herramientas que estaba a un lado de las mesas, saco la piel sintética de algunas partes del cuerpo para luego quitar los tornillos que estaban en la parte de atrás del cuello del androide, luego los que estaban en los hombros**

 **Mientras Daniel estaba arreglando a freddy, Alan y Dante ya se habían recuperado de sus golpes para luego, con ayuda de Charlie, empezaron a atender a los clientes mientras que Irvin, Rex y Bonnie empezaban a tocas sus instrumentos**

 **Pero volviendo con los meseros, Alan se acercó a una familia que estaba en una de las mesas (a poco iban a estar en el techo) para tomar su orden**

 **-** bienvenidos a freddy fazbear pizza, ¿Qué desean?- **pregunto mientras sonreía**

 **-** una pizza especial tamaño familiar y una Coca-Cola de dos litros- **dijo el hombre mientras que Alan anotaba el pedido para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina, raramente todo salió bien, mejor vallamos con Dante el cual también se había dirigido hacia una familia que tenía un bebe**

 **-** bienvenidos a freddy fazbear pizza, ¿Qué desea?- **pregunto mientras sonreía forzadamente, él bebe lo miro para luego llorar estruendosamente -** ¿Qué desean?- **dijo mientras su sonrisa empezaba a torcerse haciéndolo ver más espeluznante, logrando que esta vez los adultos sintieran miedo**

 **-** solo una pizza mediana y una Coca-Cola de dos litros- **dante anoto rápidamente el pedido y para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina, (eso salió mejor de lo esperado) ahora vayamos con Charlie**

 **-** entonces quiere una hamburguesa y una coca de un litro- **dijo mientras anotaba el pedido y se reía en sus adentros**

 **-** esta es la tercera vez que te digo que ¡no!, ya te dije que soy vegetariano, además de que pedí un agua mineral de medio litro- **decía un hombre de alrededor 30 años, estaba muy enojado**

 **-** ya entendí, una hamburguesa y una coca, vuelvo en unos minutos- **decía sonriendo mientras rápidamente caminaba hacia la cocina (este chico me agrada)**

 **Mientras que con Raymond, el pendej… digo, el chico se había quedado en una esquina de la habitación cuando un mar de niños casi se lo lleva por delante, ahora estaba viendo como muchos niños jugaban en la pirate cove, jugaban a los piratas, otras a perseguirse entre otras cosas, y unos cuantos llamaban a mangle, la cual no salía de las cortinas, y al no lograr su cometido se retiraban para jugar con los otros niños**

 **-** me pregunto que estará pasando- **se dijo a si mismo el chico mientras miraba con duda las cortinas rosas que impedían observar al androide pirata, poco a poco empezó a acercase hacia las cortinas, al estar en frente de ellas, las tomó y con un rápido movimiento las corrió dando paso para ver a la androide sentada en una esquina de la habitación(ojo, aquí ella esta reparada además de que la cabeza de endoesqueleto sobrantes es un pájaro que puede hablar además de que puede bolar)**

 **(Insertar aquí descripción de mangle versión femenina)**

 **Se acercó poco a poco a la androide hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, se quedó quieto cuando vio que la pirata lo estaba mirando, pensó que lo atacaría pero se sorprendió cuando observo que de sus ojos brotaba aceite, estaba llorando, pero no pudo observarla mucho tiempo porque bajo nuevamente la mirada pero se sorprendió cuando se levantó y rápidamente se acercó para empujarlo fuera del cuarto y cerrar las cortinas**

 **-** ¿Qué carajos paso?- **se preguntó indignado**

 **Volviendo con los meseros, Alan había vuelto con la pizza y la bebida para entregarla a la familia**

 **-** aquí tienen, es un total de $120- **dijo mientras sonreía**

 **-** claro, aquí tiene- **dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba el dinero justo**

 **-** ¿no me dará propina?- **dijo mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de enfado, pero el hombre lo ignoro –** deme propina- **esta vez exigió en vez de preguntar ganando la atención del hombre**

-mira niño, no molestes, estoy con mi esposa pero eso no impedirá que te mate si sigues molestando- **dijo enojado mientras lo amenazaba con un cuchillo que no sé dónde mierda saco**

 **Alan simplemente lo miro con indiferencia antes de sacar su magnum y dispararle en la cabeza, haciendo que la mujer grite de horror pero la cayó disparándole también en la cabeza**

 **-** ¿alguien más quiere hacerse el valiente y no darme propina?- **toda la gente que estaba alrededor lo miro con miedo y sin responderle pero un hombre se paró y con paso firme se acercó a Alan**

 **-** yo no me dejare intimidar por un…- **no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el ojirrojo lo había matado**

 **-** ¿alguien más?- **nadie le respondió –** vamos, no sean tímidos, les prometo que yo no le disparare al próximo que se levante- **un incrédulo se levantó pero antes de hablar una bala le atravesó la cabeza y para sorpresa de todos no fue Alan, fue Dante, le disparo al desgraciado con el arma que le robo a Alan en el capítulo anterior, todos lo vieron raro**

 **-** ¿qué?, dijo que "EL" no mataría a nadie, pero no dijo nada de que yo no lo mataría- **dijo antes de voltearse y atender a las personas que estaban detrás suyo, mientras que el ojirrojo simplemente bufó antes de hacer lo mismo que su amigo**

 **Ahora vayamos con los de la banda, estaban tocando sus instrumentos tranquilamente sin que nadie los moleste… mejor vallamos con lola, nikki y nati**

 **Ellas tres estaban jugando con los niños, pero mejor vayamos al inicio, cuando los niños entraron al local como una estampida la mayoría de ellos fueron directo hacia la pirate cove siendo recibidos por lola**

 **-** arg, bienvenidos a la cueva pirata, el lugar donde se encuentra el basto tesoro y el gran barco del capitán foxy- **decía lola mientras vestía como pirata y en su mano derecha tenía una espada de goma**

 **-¿** Dónde está el capitán foxy **?- pregunto un niño de relleno del montón de niños de relleno**

 **-** está en un largo viaje que durara unos días y…- **no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el mismo niño la interrumpió**

 **-** está siendo reparado de nuevo ¿no?- **pregunto el niño desconcertando a Lola**

 **-** ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-es fácil, foxy se descompone muy seguido, además de que…- **el niño no pudo seguir hablando ya que cinco dardos se clavaron en su espalda para luego caer inconsciente, sorprendiendo a los niños de relleno y a lola, seguido a esto apareció un hombre calvo, negro, con esmoquin y lentes de sol negros además de ser muy musculoso y levanto al niño como un costal de papa, estuvo a punto de irse pero lola lo detuvo**

 **-** ¡espere!, ¿Quién carajos es usted?- **pregunto apresuradamente antes de que el hombre se valla**

 **El hombre la miro para luego meter su mano dentro de su chaqueta negra y sacar una placa con las letras A, C, P, R –** soy un agente de la súper secreta Agencia de Contención de Personajes de Relleno, mi agencia se encarga de que ningún personaje de relleno hable, aparezca o incluso piense más de lo debido y este niños ha roto barias reglas- **dijo seriamente el hombre**

 **-** si su agencia es tan secreta entonces ¿porque me dice esto?-

-no he dicho nada, si no le moletas, mire este aparato atentamente- **le mostro un aparato cilíndrico con una pequeña luz roja, lola y los niños de relleno miraron ese aparato para luego ser segados por un flash, cuando recuperaron la visión no recordaban nada de lo que pasó, además de que el hombre ya no estaba**

-bueno, como ya dije, foxy está siendo reparado así que estos días yo seré la capitana del barco- **dijo Lola sonriendo a la vez que los niños gritaban de emoción pero fueron callados por Lola -** ¿escucharon eso?-

 **Los niños hicieron silencio y se pudo escuchar claramente golpes dentro del barco que estaba detrás de Lola, rápidamente subieron en él y pudieron ver a Nati en el timón y a Nikki en el centro del barco esperándolos**

 **-** conque usted es la capitana del barco, pues yo soy la gran bandida Nikki y ella es mi compañera Nati y hemos venido para secuestrar su barco y robarle sus tesoros- **dijo dramáticamente Nikkie mientras ella y Nati también vestían de piratas**

 **-** arg, hay polisones, por intentar robar el barco, tendrán que caminar por la plancha, ¿pero lo harán por las buenas o por las más?- **pregunto Lola pero recibió su respuesta al ver a NIkki sacar su espada de goma** –entonces será por las malas- **dijo mientras le apuntaba a Nikkie con su espada**

 **5 minutos después**

 **No solo Lola y nikkie intercambiaban espadazos sí que no también todos los demás niños, algunos tenían un parche en el ojo y otros tenían pañuelos atados en las cabezas, apenas las dos chicas empezaron a pelear, todos los niños tomaron espadas de gomas de un barril que estaba en el barco empezando así una pelea en cada centímetro del barco**

 **Y mientras esta batalla campal se llevaba a cabo, vayamos con Tara y Grecia, ambas chicas estaban cocinando lo más rápido posible, en eso llega Alan**

 **-** una hamburguesa- **dijo el ojirrojo al mismo tiempo que dejaba el pedido para luego ir hacia un refrigerador y tomar una gaseosa, y ponerla en una bandeja con algunos baso para luego salir con ella de la cocina**

 **-¡** donde está la ensalada que pedí hace quince minutos!- **exigió el mal Charlie momento pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la hoja de la katana de Tara le arrancara la cabeza y tres balas por parte de Grecia y su 9mm –** está bien, no es muy urgente… ya vuelvo- **dijo nervioso para luego salir corriendo tan rápido de la cocina que hasta dejo una nueve de polvo con su forma**

 **Y así paso el resto del día de trabajo, entre amenazas, asesinatos, unas cuantas estafas y un barco incendiado hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar la pizzería**

 **11 pm**

 **-** hasta que terminamos- **dijo Alan mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa en donde estaban todos sus compañeros**

 **-** dínoslo a nosotras, estuvimos cocinando todo el puto día- **dijo Tara exhausta mientras Grecia asentía**

 **-** a mí no me fue tan mal- **dijo Raymond**

-dilo por ti, yo no siento mis dedos- **decía Irvin mientras trataba que sus entumecidos dedos reaccionaran**

-pues nosotras nos divertimos- **dijo lola mientras Nikki y Nati asentían**

 **-** ¿y donde esta Daniel?- **pregunto Rex al no ver al chico de ojos celestes en el grupo, seguidamente escucharon un grito de terror y sin pensarlo empezaron a correr hacia la dirección dónde provenía el grito.**

* * *

 **y bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y antes de despedirme quiero decir algo, si recuerdan bien, en el capitulo anterior pregunte que otra historia podía escribir, y bueno, los pocos que botaron dijeron de creepypastas a si que este viernes podrán encontrar en mi perfil la historia**

 **y bueno, aquí nos despedimos, y recuerden, si les gusto el capitulo, algún personaje o les gusto algo del capitulo dejen un review y si no les gusto algo o nada del capitulo... dejen también un review**

 **bueno, ahora si me despido, hasta otra.**


	8. Chapter 7

**hola a todos, e revivido... de nuevo, se que e estado desaparecido un tiempo, pero mejor dejo eso para el final del capitulo, a si que no los entretengo mas, vayamos con la historia**

* * *

 **CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **(Insertar título del capítulo aquí)**

 **Al escuchar el grito, todos en la sala empezaron a correr hacia la dirección donde lo escucharon, rápidamente llegaron a partes y servicios**

 **Al llegar vieron como Freddy intentaba estrangular a Daniel, el cual mantenía al oso alejado de él con un bate de acero, pero rápidamente el chico recorto la distancia entre él y el androide para darle un fuerte y muy rápido golpe en la cabeza dejando al oso tirado en el piso y con chispas saliendo de toda su cabeza y cuello**

 **-** eso estuvo cerca- **dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo e intentaba recurar el aliento**

 **-** ¿pero qué carajos pasó?- **pregunto nikki mientras veía al oso en el piso**

 **-** no pasó nada fuera de lo común, solo termine de reparar a los androides y cuando los voy a encender, freddy me intenta atacar… lo común- **dijo como si nada pasara**

 **-** y de donde sacas el bate- **ahora hablo nati**

 **-** lo tengo desde que llegue, solamente que ustedes no lo vieron y el retrasado del escritor se olvidó de ponerlo- **dijo calmadamente el chico**

 **-por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero al próximo insulto que me dirijas desearas la muerte-**

 **-** ignorando al tarado del autor, tendré que volver al anochecer, foxy fue el que más daños sufrió y necesitare algunas piezas extras para terminar de repararlo- **dijo seriamente mientras se dirigía a la salida del cuarto**

 **-** no creo que sea buena idea, puede ser peligroso- **dijo un poco nervioso el pirómano ojirrojo**

 **-** slenderman es peligroso, unos muñecos endemoniados no lo son tanto- **le respondió secamente el ojiceleste**

 **-¿** cómo sabes de ellos?- **ahora pregunto Tara**

-jugué todos los five night at freddys, ¿crees que no reconocería las famosas versiones humanizadas de los animatronics al verlos?- **dijo mientras abandonaba el cuarto**

 **-** bueno, eso nos quita un problema de encima- **dijo tranquilamente dante mientras se dirigía a la salida, esa acción no tardó mucho en ser seguido por los demás**

 **10 minutos después**

 **Cada uno había decidido ir a sus hogares, no sin antes exigirle a su jefe que les diera el dinero por trabajar, en estos momentos Tara y Alan estaba caminando a su casa ya que la moto se había hecho mierda gracias al choque**

 **-** pensé que el jefe no te pagaría- d **ijo Tara mientras veía a Alan contando dinero de un gran fajo de billetes**

 **-** y no lo hiso, todo esto lo conseguí de… las "propinas" que me dejaban las personas- **explico sin dejar de contar el dinero**

 **Ante esta respuesta, la chica rodo los ojos antes de acelerar su caminata, Alan al darse cuenta de esto empezó a correr con la intención de alcanzarla**

 **Mejor avancemos unas horas más tarde.**

 **11:55 pm**

 **Sorprendentemente todos habían llegado justo a tiempo para el turno nocturno, pero antes de empezar el turno, el señor fazbear hiso que Daniel firmara un contrato donde decía que la compañía ni el restaurante se hacían responsables por cualquier tipo de daño, tanto físico como mental, pero a él le daba igual, solo quería acabar rápidamente con la reparación de los androides e irse de allí lo más rápido posible, y rápidamente se fue hacia parte y servicios para completar su trabajo**

 **-** me sorprende que todos estemos a tiempo en este empleo- **dijo el pirómano mientras entraba en el local acompañado por sus compañeros hacia la oficina y ellos le daban la razón**

 **Al llegar a la oficina se encontraron a puppet con la tablet y Tara se sorprendieron aún más al acercarse y ver que ella estaba jugando a five night at freddy´s 2**

 **-** que carajos está haciendo esa androide con la Tablet- **pregunto ray al ver que la marioneta estaba muy entretenida con el aparato**

 **-** ¡está jugando five night at freddy´s 2!- **grito Tara emocionada interrumpiendo a la marioneta y causando que perdiera el juego**

 **-** ¡quien mierda me interrumpió, estaba en la quinta noche!- **grito muy enojada la marioneta**

-disculpa- **dijo tranquilamente Tara-** pero… ¿Quién te mostro el juego?-

-fui yo- **Charlie entro de una a la oficina a través de la puerta derecha sorprendiendo a la mayoría… excepto a Dante y Alan, los cuales apuntaron con sus armas hacia el azabache, sorprendiéndolo –** no disparen… no disparen-

 **-** a la próxima que aparezcas de esa forma te disparare- **dijo seriamente Dante, consiguiendo como respuesta rápidos asentimientos de cabeza**

 **-** entonces la pregunta cambia ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- **pregunto Alan hacia Charlie**

 **-** fácil, luego de que se fueran el jefe me encargo que los vigilara y evitara que dañen nuevamente a los robots-

 **-** entonces…- **Tara miro unos segundo a la marioneta –** ¿Cómo haremos para vigilar a los androide? Parece que Marion no tiene ninguna intención de despegarse de la Tablet–

-que tal sin hacemos esto un poco más interesante- **dijo Ray al mismo tiempo que se para en frente de todos** \- ¿Qué tal si nos separamos en pequeños grupos, y salimos a explorar la pizzería?-

 **Todos se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir y empezar a separarse en grupos, terminando así:**

 **Alan e Irvin**

 **Dante y Grecia**

 **Tara y lola**

 **Rex y Nikki**

 **Charlie y Nati**

 **Mientras que Raymond decidió quedarse en la oficina con marionet, y así se fueron, dos grupos por cada puerta**

 **-** ¿Qué quieres?- **pregunto la marioneta sin apartar la vista de su juego**

 **-** quiero saber que le sucedió a mangle-

-no lo sé- **su mirada cayó al suelo, haciendo que apareciera un screamer por su distracción**

 **-¿** cómo que no lo sabes?- **pregunto indignado**

 **-** siéntate, esto tardara un rato- **dijo al mismo tiempo que reiniciaba el juego**

 **Mientras tanto con rex y nikki**

 **Ya se habían separado de los otros y se dirigían hacia la zona de los "old", pero al llegar se encontraron con Bonnie, el cual se acercaba a ellos, tanto rex como nikki sacaron una pistola y apuntaron hacia el conejo, pero este los ignoro y paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlos hasta que se perdió en la obscuridad de los pasillo**

 **-** eso fue raro- **dijo rex más que nada para si mismo**

-muy raro- **dijo la niña**

 **Se quedaron unos segundos viendo hacia donde se fue el conejo morado pero giraron su vista al escuchar algo detrás de ellos, pero al voltearse se encontraron con algo sorprendente, delante de ellos, estaba Freddy, pero sus colores se veían mucho más oscuros además de que apenas podían distinguir su silueta, pero sabían que era Freddy por el sombre que tenia**

 **-** carajo, es freddy- **la niña estaba un poco nerviosa, según Alan, freddy era el más peligroso de todos los androide a sí que la tenían difícil**

-no es freddy- **el peliazul la tomo del brazo antes de empezar a correr pero fueron seguidos por el oso mientras que este gritaba, pero su voz tenía un tono más agudo –** Daniel dijo que por su seguridad no activaría a Freddy por esta noche-

-en ese caso es toy freddy, podemos con el-

-no es el, los colores de toy freddy son casi naranja y los de este freddy son muy oscuros, incluso para el freddy original-

-entonces ¿quién es?-

 **Corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cruce, donde volaron hacia la dirección del party rom pero al girar se toparon con una pared**

 **-¿** qué mierda paso?- **dijo enojado el peliazul pero no pudo pensar demasiado ya que detrás de ellos escucharon los gritos de freddy**

 **-** carajo- **nikki apenas vio al oso acercarse a ellos, empezó a disparar siendo imitada por rex, pero las balas no le hacían ningún tipo de daño al oso, apenas lo tocaban lo atravesaban como si fuera un fantasma**

 **El oso siguió corriendo hacia ellos y cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana se lanzó contra ellos de un salto, al ver esto, Rex no lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer a un lado a Nikki justo a tiempo para recibir él mismo el golpe**

 **Pero al entrar en contacto con el androide, este se convirtió en humo, el cual rodeó completamente a rex**

 **-** ¡rex!- **la niña se acercó rápidamente pero un brazo salió de la espesa capa de huno, tomándola del cuello y golpeándola contra la pared más cercana al mismo tiempo que el humo se dispersaba**

 **Al terminar de desaparecer, se podía observar a Rex, pero se veía diferente, el humo había dejado tanto su ropa como el pelo de un color opaco, y sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos, ahora eran completamente negros con una pupila blanca**

 **-** rex **-** **dijo en un susurro la niña, pero el chico simplemente la veía con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, estuvieron unos minutos así mientras que nikki perdía poco a poco la conciencia al mismo tiempo que luchaba para soltarse, hasta que cedió, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar pero antes de cerrarse por completo, Rex la lanzo contra la otra pared dejándola inconsciente**

 **-** hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo parecido… lo disfrutare al máximo- **empezó a reír desquiciadamente al mismo tiempo que caminaba y se perdía en la obscuridad del pasillo y la pared que antes bloqueaba la entrada al party room desaparecía como si de niebla se tratase**

* * *

 **se que muchos me intentaran asesinar por no subir el capitulo antes, pero es que recién lo termino, a demás de que no e tenido tiempo para escribir, e estado en examen tras examen, no e dormido en días, y estoy cansado, pero e terminado el capitulo, pero si tengo suerte, tal ves termine el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic para el domingo o lunes, pero no confíen demaciado en mi palabra**

 **y antes de despedirme, quiero dar un agradecimiento a zeldangelink por su colaboracion en este capitulo, muchas gracias**

 **pero bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir excepto que hasta otra**


	9. Chapter 8

**CINCO NOCHES DE LOCURA**

 **hola a todos, tal vez la mayoría ya me ha olvidado, tal vez otros no, pero me presentare nuevamente, soy fank74, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta rara historia**

 **espero que lo disfruten, hasta luego**

* * *

 **Problemas tras problemas**

 **Tara y Lola caminaban por uno de los oscuros pasillos del local, pero a pesar de estar solas, sentían que alguien las estaba observando**

 **-** tengo un mal presentimiento- **en vos muy baja lo dijo Tara**

 **-** es como si nos estuvieran observando….- **susurro la castaña un poco nerviosa**

 **-¿** algún tronic?- **se preguntó la rubia mientras giraba su cabeza tratando de encontrar a quien las espiaba**

 **-** puede ser… ¡CUIDADO!- **lola se lanzó contra Tara lanzándola contra la pared y luego caer al suelo dejándola confundiéndola y adolorida, pero cuando la ojiambar se recuperó vio con sorpresa como Lola era envuelta en una espesa capa de niebla de color negra**

 **-** lola- **dijo alarmada, rápidamente se levantó del suelo y se acercó donde se encontraba la castaña, pero antes de tratar de entrar en esa niebla, fue recibida por una pata en la cabeza logrando tirarla al suelo con la nariz y boca sangrando –** hija de...- **no termino la frase ya que cayo inconsciente**

 **La niebla se dispersó rápidamente dejando ver a Lola, pero se veía diferente, su cabello se volvió mucho más oscuro, casi negro y sus ojos se volvieron verdes opacos**

-que tonta- **dijo entre risas casi inaudibles, pero solo fueron así durante segundo ya que poco a poco empezaron a aumentar el volumen hasta que sus risas se escuchaban por casi toda la pizzería, pero pararon de golpe y la chica empezó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos del local logrando camuflarse entre las sombras (** todo parentesco con yanderer simulator son solo frutas y verduras, frutas y verduras **)**

 **-¿** escuchaste eso?- **pregunto el ojirojo a su compañero**

 **-** parecían risas de algún psicópata- **le respondió Irvin**

 **Alan iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido cuando escucharon lo que parecían ser gritos, giraron sus cabezas hacia donde parecía provenir los gritos** , **pero al darse la vuelta fueron golpeados por alguien, y al no reaccionar rápido cayeron al suelo**

 **-** mierda- **dijeron tres voces adoloridas al mismo tiempo al caer sentados al suelo**

 **Tanto Alan como Irvin levantaron la vista encontrándose con Raymond en el suelo**

 **-** ¿Raymond?- **pregunto Irvin logrando llamar la atención del chico**

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- **le continuo Alan**

-estaba escapando de mangle… pero creo que ya la perdí- **respondió muy aliviado de su suerte** -¿y ustedes que están haciendo por aquí?-

\- viendo que se puede explotar en esta pizzería sin que el viejo me despida- **respondió tranquilamente el pirómano**

 **-** no lo encontraras, lo más barato en este lugar, son los platos, pero cada uno cuesta un ojo de la cara- **le informo ray**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- **le pregunto Irvin**

 **-** Charlie lo dijo hace un…. ¿Escucharon eso?-

-¿Qué co…?- **iba a preguntar Irvin pero fue interrumpido por un grito que a diferencia del de Raymond se notaba que provenía de una distancia mayor –** vamos- **dijo para seguidamente correr hacia la dirección dónde provenía el grito, siendo seguido por Alan y Raymond**

 **-** ¿Qué carajos te pasa?, suelta eso- **le gritó Dante a Grecia, la cual le apuntaba con una pistola**

 **-** eres un pervertido-

-te lo repetiré, yo no hice eso- **le respondió sin siquiera importarle la pistola**

 **-** cállate, no hay nadie más en el pasillo, solo eso es necesario para saber que fuiste tú-

-yo no fui- **el chico intento quitarle la pistola con una rápida maniobra pero fallo, causando el enojo de la chica**

-cállate- **dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba a su cabeza con el arma lista para matarlo –** diviértete en el infierno- **dijo para seguidamente se escuchara un disparo por todo el local y…. una publicidad salvaje ha aparecido**

 _ **Inicio de espacio publicitario**_

 _ **Aparece un actor mal pagado**_

 _ **Actor mal pagado usa "oferta"**_

 **Actor mal pagado** : ¿esta arto del oculus rift?, ¿le molesta las muchas limitaciones que tiene?, ¿desearía poder entrar realmente en el juego?, pues su deseo se ha cumplido, el never gear puede realizar todo eso y más, este aparato lo sumergirá completamente en el videojuego por el simple precio de $$$$ **-lacompañianose hacecargopor accidentesmuertes odestrucciondel cerebrodelapersona** \- y si llama en los próximos segundos, también se le agregara el juego sword art online

 **Frank74 ha enviado a "Alan"**

 **Alan a usado "disparo"**

 **Alan:** no mames, no soy un pokemon

-solo dispara-

 **Le dispara en la cabeza**

 **Es súper eficaz**

" **actor mal pagado" a muerto**

 **Anuncio salvaje fue debilitado**

 **Seguidamente del disparo, la pistola que Grecia yacía en el suelo a más de un metro de su dueña, la cual estaba sorprendida**

 **-** llegamos a tiempo-

-un segundo más y dante estaba muerto-

-me hubiera gustado ver si tenía o no cerebro-

-cállate Alan-

-oblígame Irvin-

-cállense ambos y veamos si el idiota está bien-

-está bien- **respondieron los idiota**

 **-** habla el escritor de cuarta- **dijo Alan**

…

-sí, hazte el tonto- **dijo muy irritado –** y que carajos paso para que casi le reventaras lo poco de cerebro que tiene Dante- **pregunto al mismo tiempo que ofendía a dante**

 **-** el que tiene poco cerebro eres tu- **le respondió muy irritado**

 **-** mejor cállate o tendrás una bala entre ceja y ceja-

 **-¿** Qué sucedió **?-** **pregunto Irvin ignorando la pelea entre alan y dante**

 **-** ese desgraciado… me toco el trasero- **estaba tan enojada que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra dante y matarlo, pero irvin la sujetó por la espalda impidiendo su avance**

 **-** contrólate, solo míralo-

 **Grecia dirigió su mirada hacia dante, el cual estaba recibiendo unas buenas hostias por parte de Alan, ya que no podía defenderse porque Raymond lo sujetaba por la espalda evitando que se moviera**

 **-** es tan idiota que no hubiera….- **el chico no termino de hablar ya que recibió una bofetada por parte de Grecia, cuyo golpe fue tan fuerte que logro terminar la pequeña pelea entre los otros tres y dejar a Irvin adolorido en el suelo**

 **-** eres un hijo de pu…- **no pudo terminar el insulto, ya que se escuchó una risa, una risa que parecía de un niño inocente, pero que a todos hiso temblar, al momento que sus linternas se apagaron dejándolos en una obscuridad absoluta**

 **-¡** el niño rata!- **esa fue la señal para iniciar la carrera, una carrera para alejarse de aquel monstruo con cuerpo de niño**

 ***2,3 segundos después* (lo se… el cartel esta de lujo)**

 **Una linterna, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, se encendió, mostrando una neblina morada**

 **-** que divertido fue ver como se golpeaban- **se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la neblina**

 **La neblina se dispersó mostrando a Grecia un poco cambiada**

 **-** pero ahora empieza la mejor parte- **luego de esto la linterna volvió a apagarse desapareciendo todo rastro de luz y junto a ella, desapareció Grecia**

* * *

 **¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OFICIALMENTE ESTOY DE NUEVO, espero poder seguir escribiendo, bueno**

 **antes de despedirme quiero decir algunas cosas: acepto todo tipo de criticas, desde las mas simples diciéndome mis faltas ortográficas hasta las mas destructivas, son todas recibidas, y recuerden, si les gusto la historia, dejen un comentario y un fav, y si no les gusto... también dejen review y un fav, no duden en hacerlo, ¡hasta luego!**


	10. especial 1

hola a todos, aquí estamos de nuevo con este fanfic, y que puedo decir, no se me ocurrió ninguna idea para el siguiente capitulo, a si que aprovechando que me pase el fnaf 1 de corrido, decidí mostrar algunos problemas que tuve en el juego y quien mejor para solucionarlos que Alan, tal vez luego haga otro especial, no lo se, si este especial les gusta muy probablemente haga otro

pero sin atrasarlos mas, aquí vamos con el capitulo

* * *

Ser un guardia nocturno era supuestamente fácil, o al menos eso es lo que Alan pensó antes de trabajar en aquella pizzería, solo había un riesgo, morir, y no de una manera rápida, el riesgo es ser atravesado por cables, engranajes y vigas mientras lentamente te desangras, ¿y cuál es la razón por la cual eso sucede?, fácil, los cuatro idiotas a los que tengo que cuidar

El primer problema: El conejo

Bonnie, el más molesto de todos, no había momento en el que el idiota no molestara, siempre estaba ahí, detrás de esa puerta, obligándome a gastar energía

 **-vete de una puta vez –** hay se encontraba ese desgraciado, con esa sonrisa burlona – **deja de reír de esa manera –**

 **-lo hare cuando habrás la puerta –** siempre lo mismo, al menos esa era su última noche

– **si la abro, solo será para partirte la cara de payaso que tienes –**

 **-no finjas, si lo haces, con quien otro podrás tener una charla tranquila –** odiaba cuando tenía razón, pasar toda la noche despierto y en silencio, era frustrante, y una noche, estando aburrido, decidió simplemente intentar hablar con los robot, y salió mejor de lo esperado

Miró la batería, eran las tres de la mañana y aun le quedaba un setenta y cinco por cierto de batería, pero lo mejor era asegurarse de no mal gastar nada, a sí que abrió la puerta izquierda, lugar donde se encontraba el conejo robot morado con cuerpo humano

- **te veré en el infierno –** sacó una escopeta y apunto donde se encontraba el conejo, pero al encender la luz del pasillo el conejo ya no se encontraba hay – **al menos se fue-**

*30 segundos después*

 **-hable demasiado rápido** – y hay estaba de vuelta el conejo, detrás de aquella puerta de acero, esperando a que habrá la puerta o que se agotara la batería – **hay vamos de nuevo** –

Bonnie, el más molesto pero al mismo tiempo, el más tolerable de los androides de ese lugar

Segundo problema: la gallina

Igual de molesta que el conejo, no había momento en el que el pájaro dejara su lugar en la puerta del pasillo derecho, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más insoportable

- **por favor, guardia, abre la puerta y prometo que nos divertiremos-** era de lo único que hablaba, abrir la puerta para jugar, eso quería decir que abra la puerta para que ella pueda meterlo a él en uno de los antiguos trajes que tienen en la bodega

- **no-** no soportaba esa voz chillona, su voz era lo que principalmente la hacía insoportable, nunca se callaba y su tono era demasiado agudo como para poder soportarlo

- **oh, vamos, te divertirás –** y lo peor, es que seguía, muchas veces deseaba que su caja de voz se le estropeara o el mismo se encargaría de volarle la cabeza de un disparo

- **a la mierda-** abrió la puerta, y con una granada en mano salió al pasillo para meterle la granada en la cabeza, pero sorpresa, ya no estaba, eso era lo peor que le hacían, cuando salía de la oficina con intenciones nada buenas, ellos desaparecían – **que les den por culo a todos ustedes –**

Entró nuevamente en la oficina cerrando detrás suyo la puerta para luego escucharse un golpe, sorpresa, cuando el salía de la oficina no estaba la androide, pero al momento de entrar nuevamente al cuarto, aparecía por arte de magia, el chico dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro para luego revisar la hora en su reloj, las tres en punto, faltaba rato para salir, y aun le quedaba un sesenta por ciento de batería.

chica, la más insoportable e irritante de los androides

Tercer problema: la zorra

Foxy, el estúpido zorro pirata, el más difícil de controlar pero el más fácil de evitar, que más se podía decir de él… ha, si, es un completo idiota, presumido y arrogante, ¿Qué cómo lo sabe?, el estúpido animal no paraba de gritar que tarde o temprano atraparía al guardia, que él podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie, e incluso lo vio (a través de las cámaras obviamente), que trataba de ligar con chica, ¿el resultado? Termino sin piernas y su garfio quedo enterrado en donde nunca da el sol

- **estúpido zorro de cuarta, deja de robarme energía** –el único problema que había, era que si el animal golpeaba la puerta con su garfio, de alguna extraña manera, lograba quitarle energía, y lo peor era que con cada golpe le quitaba aún más energía

- **tranquilízate guardia, solo tienes que entregarte al gran capitán foxy, te aseguro que uno de mis trajes te quedara de maravilla-** luego de eso simplemente se fue ya que se escucharon los sonidos que hiso el zorro al correr

- **ya verás zorra, ya veraz –** ya tenía un plan, uno muy bueno a decir verdad – **démosle un toque cómico a este fanfic-** el chico tenía un plan, un muy malévolo plan, cuya maldad se podía observar claramente en sus ojos carmesí

_10 minuto después_

- **entonces están en camino-** hay estaba él, terminando los últimos detalles de su plan mientras hablaba por celular – **exacto, lo tendrán para ustedes-** colgó el móvil cuando escucho los ruidosos pasos del zorro, que de zorro solo tenía las orejas

-con la zorra-

Ahí estaba el zorro humanoide, o androide con orejas de zorro…. Bueno, hay estaba el personaje más sobrevalorado de fnaf corriendo hacia la oficina

- **te he atrapado guardia-** atravesó la puerta, pero apenas dio un paso, duro tres segundos en la oficina

El primer segundo: todo se volvió blanco

El segundo numero dos: aparece un aviso de error

El tercer segundo: todo se volvió oscuro

-con Alan-

El chico estaba mirando al androide en el suelo – **esa es la ventaja de haber jugado el fnaf 2-** en su mano se encontraba una linterna, la cual lanzo al escritorio sin ningún cuidado, para luego tomar por el cuello al androide y empezar a arrastrarlo

-un rato después-

Una multitud de chicas se encontraba rodeando la pizzería

- **joder, no espere que fuesen tantas… que más da-** por una de las ventana lanzo a foxy, el cual cayo en medio de la multitud, eso fue el inicio de una pelea peor que la guerra mundial

 **-¡yo quiero el garfio!/ ¡ni lo sueñes perra!/ ¡tengo una oreja!/ ¡dame eso!-** y esa pelea sobrepasaba las sangrientas masacres de kratos

foxy, el estúpido agrandado

extra: las fans

-¿ **el de esa ventana no es Bonnie/freddy/chica?-** esa fue la señal que para alan significaba "corre o te violan", y eso hiso, corrió

- **¿Qué tal guardia?-** e infortunadamente se encontraba el conejo en el camino

- **¡corre!-** no fue siquiera necesario terminar la palabra ya que el conejo identifico a todas las personas que corrían detrás del guardia

 **-por scott, fans-** y así fue como empezó a correr al lado de Alan hasta llegar a la oficina, en donde se encontraron con chica

- **ahora sí, te he atrapado guardia-** no duro mucho su alegría, ya que Alan le dio una patada voladora en la cara, mandándola fuera de la oficina

 **-a tomar por culo-** cerró ambas puertas y seguidamente se escuchó un grito de terror por parte de chica

- **¿Qué haremos guardia? Estamos perdidos-** el androide ya había perdido la razón

- **no hay nada que hacer, los extras se han revelado contra el protagonista del fanfic-** el de ojos carmesí ya había aceptado su muerte, ya había tenido unos cuantos encuentros con fans que se colaban en la pizzeria antes, siempre las terminaba sacando del lugar, con muchas dificultades pero lo lograba, pero nunca entraron tantas - **aceptemos nuestras muertes como el hombre que soy, y la maquina que eres-**

- **-** fuera de la oficina-

- **¿los extras se rebelaron contra el protagonista?-** pregunto un hombre vestido de negro a otro igual

- **exacto, esta vez te encargaras tu J-**

 **-con gusto… ¡disculpen!-** tuvo que dar un gran grito para llamar la atención de las fans – **estamos realizando un concurso, si mirar fijamente esta luz roja ganaran un foxy tamaño real-** y eso fue todo lo necesario para llamar la atención de todas las fans, sacó un aparato cilíndrico y apretó un botón en él para que un flash rojo cubriera a todas las chica, las cuales cayeron al suelo inconscientes para luego desaparecer

- **bien hecho J-**

 **-te lo dije K, me queda el traje-**

 **-solo vayámonos-** y desaparecieron por arte de magia

Las fans, incontrolables, excepto para algunas personas

-cuarto problemas: el oso ninja

Y no se estaba confundiendo con las tortugas ninjas, el oso es en realidad un ninja, aparecía y desaparecía de las cámaras sin que el chico se diera cuenta, y la única forma de saber si se movía o no, era escuchar la perversa risa del pedobear

- **mierda-** cerró rápidamente la puerta el ver al pedobear en ella, segundos después escucho la macabra risa del oso alejándose de la oficina – **joder, haber donde se encontrara ahora-** había vuelto al escenario – **espero que se quede hay-** escucho las risas acercándose de nuevo

 **-en tus sueños-** el oso ya se encontraba hay, se lanzó contra el botón para cerrar la puerta, lográndo lo por milésimas de segundos – **suertudo-** el oso se movía más rápido que un rayo, eso le causaba muchas molestias a Alan

- **estúpido ninja-**

Freddy, el más mortal de todos, había que tener cuidado con el

Quinto problema: el fantasma

El chico ya había admitido que estaba loco, delante de él, se encontraba una versión amarilla y destrozada de freddy, la miro unos segundos antes de acercarse y tocar su nariz

- **joder, no suena como la de freddy-** la cabeza del oso se inclinó un poco - **…-** Alan no dudo ni pensó durante un segundo lo sucedido antes de sacar una ak-47 y empezar a disparar a todo en la sala en un ataque de nervios

Al fijarse en el oso, lo encontró lleno de agujeros, para luego desaparecer – **se movió el desgraciado-**

El fantasma, alguien a quien tener en cuenta

- **al fin, ya se está por terminar la noche, mi última noche-** se sintió feliz por un segundo, un segundo, eso fue todo lo necesario para que todo se vaya al diablo – **mierda-** las luces se apagaron y las puertas se abrieron

sexto problema: la energia

- **jejejejejejeje-** hay estaba freddy, con su estúpida canción y ojos luminosos, se acercó al guardia para luego lanzarse contra él... pero quedo a medias

6 am

- **que te den Freddy, que te den-** el oso estaba a menos de un centímetro del chico, pero hay estaba, a salvo – **ahora dime quien es el que manda-** no espero ni un segundo antes de salir del lugar

-en la sala principal-

Vio a chica y Bonnie en el escenario, cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, al fin se había terminado, cuando abrió los ojos tremendo susto se dio, hay estaba freddy, en el escenario

- **estúpido ninja-** salió de la pizzería para encontrarse a su jefe – **deme el dinero-**

- **claro, toma-** le pasó el dinero, muy fácilmente – **¿pero no te gustaría trabajar otra semana?-**

Alan se le acercó y rápidamente le dio una patada en los bajos para luego abandonar el lugar

 **-lo tomare como un "no"-**

y así fue, como Alan descubrió que ser un guardia nocturno no era nada fácil, tenia mas problemas de los que él pensó en un principio

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente me reí un poco mientras lo escribía, principalmente la parte de las fans, queria hacerla un poco mas larga pero sentí que se alargaría innecesariamente,pero bueno, quiero saber que es lo que pensaron del especial y si les gustaria que haga otro con el fnaf 2 y el 3, y es asi, con que personaje hacerlo, con Tara, Alan, o con un Oc que tengo bajo llave

y recuerden, si les gusto la historia no duden en dejar un comentario y un favorito, y si no les gusto... dejen un comentario y un favorito, y recuerden, se acaptan toda clase de comentarios, desde los mas constructivos, hasta los mas destructivos

y eso es todo, me despido, !hasta luego¡


End file.
